Twist of Fate
by CRaZiE MiA
Summary: CHAPTERS UPDATED! .:THEROX:.In Hot L.A. Passions, an old friend arrives, unexpected things occur... Fox is determined to win Whitney while Theresa tries to forget Ethan. Who knows what's approaching their way, maybe a twist of fate...
1. Leaving

          July 2003

          Disclaimer: You know the drift…I don't own any of these characters. Heck, I'd be freakin' rich if I did…

**                                                                                                                             Twist of Fate**

                                                                                                …………………………………………………………………………………………………

**                                                                                                                             "Leaving."**

          **_Soon I will have Whitney…it's just in a matter of time. I will make sure that dream of hers come true. Tonight, I have to find a way for Chad to stay at work so I can spend some time with Whitney. Now how will I keep Chad in the studio?_**

          "You know Fox, today has been great," Whitney said. 

          "Yeah it has, hasn't it?" Fox replied, taking in her beauty. She's much more gorgeous than the other women here. 

          "It's too bad Chad can't be here with us. Neither can Theresa," Whitney pointed out.

          "Yeah. I told Theresa she should've just got on the plane with us but you know her. She must stay in Harmony for Ethan," Fox told her.

          "She believes it's true love. She and Ethan will be together according to her."

          "No matter how many times I've tried to convince her, it'll never happen. He's married to Gwen and a child is on the way."

          "Theresa will never give up."

          "No she will not," Fox said, with an empty look in his eyes.

          "So anyway, where is this woman of yours that you've fallen in love with?" Whitney asked, changing the subject.

          "She's…here in L.A."

          "When do we get to meet her?"

          "Soon…soon."

(Back in Harmony)

          "I should give Ethan and Gwen some space. Mama's right. I don't want to bring any harm to their baby. It's enough as it is that Gwen is having some difficulties with the pregnancy, I don't want to be the reason her baby dies. This unexpected trip to L.A. will let them have peace without me lurking around," Theresa assured herself. 

(At the Crane's apartment)

          "Baby, I got some bad news," Chad said over the phone.

          "What's wrong?" Whitney asked.

          "I won't be able to come with you and Fox to the club tonight," He said.

          "How come?" She asked.

          "The producers are making me sign some more papers and we have a meeting tonight. I'm really sorry baby. I wanted to go with you, you know I do."

          "It's okay. I understand Chad. After you and the studio have settled down, you'll be able to spend more time with us," Whitney comforted him.

          "I'm sorry Whit. I'll try to make it up for you."

          "NO baby, don't do that. It's fine, really it is."

          "Ok then, I have to get back. I love you."

          "I love you too," Whitney replied then hung up.

          "So what's up?" Fox asked, who was standing there the whole time.

          "Chad can't make it tonight," Whitney told him.

          "Oh. Well I guess it'll just be the two of us…" Fox started.

          "Yeah. You don't mind do you?" Whitney asked.

          "No, no. I wanted to show you around the city anyway," Fox said. "Well I was expecting Chad too but I guess being with you is fine," He added, with a grin.

          "Thanks Fox. Shall we get going?" Whitney asked, as she grabbed her jacket.

          "Yeah…" Fox replied, grabbing his jacket as well.

**_          My plan worked. Chad's stuck at the studio tonight and I'll be able to show Whitney around L.A.  at the nighttime. It'll be gorgeous, just like her. _**

****

(at the airport)

          "Ethan, I will be with you but as soon as I step on that plane, I'll be leaving everything behind. No matter what, my heart still belongs back here in Harmony, along with you Ethan." Theresa said. 

          "I'm just getting away to clear my mind." And with that, Theresa went through the terminal. 

(Back in L.A.)

          "I never thought L.A. would look so beautiful at night," Whitney said, looking around at her surroundings. 

          "Yeah it is, isn't it?" Fox agreed. **_But_****_ you're much more luminous than ever Whitney. You don't compare to this. L.A. looks like filth next to you.___**

_          "_So where are you taking me tonight, Fox?" Whitney asked, turning her head to look at him. 

          "It's a surprise."

          "Too bad Chad can't be here with us,"

          "I know but you shouldn't stop having fun just because he's not here," Fox implied.

          "You're right. I'm gonna enjoy the night."

          "You will," Fox grinned. **_I'm_****_ gonna show you the time of your life tonight. _**

****

(In the plane)

          "I should be enjoying some time with my best friends, get away from Harmony. But I can't forget about Ethan. After all, we are going to be together. Him marrying Gwen isn't going to stop us. Fate will bring us back together. I know it," Theresa told herself as she looked out the window. "How true love hurts but I know it will be worth it in the end."

(Back in L.A., the next morning)

          Fox woke up with a grin on his face but was soon replaced by a small frown. He was disappointed at the outcome of last night. During their enjoyable dinner, Chad decides to call and tell Whitney he was let out of work early. So Whitney persuaded Fox to drive to the studio to pick up Chad and then the three of them spent the remainder of the night at White Lotus. Thinking it was just going to be him and Whitney last night, he had reserved the best spot at White Lotus but as things turned out, he was once again the third wheel.   **_It's_****_ ashamed you're not here with us Theresa. At least I wouldn't have to look stupid being the crowd around Chad and Whitney and then I'd able to sneak Whitney away for a dance or two. How am I going to get rid of Chad today? Am I suppose to lock him up in the studio for as long as I need to make Whitney realize that I love her? If that's what it takes…I can try…_**

****

**_(_**At LAX)

          "Here I am, away from everything I'm used too…in L.A… 3,000 miles away from Ethan and Gwen…," Theresa told herself trying to push her luggage cart. Unluckily, her bags spilled off the cart and onto the floor. She bend down to haul them back on with frustration.

          "Here, I can lend a hand," A man offered as he started picking up Theresa's suitcases. 

          "Thank you so much!" Theresa said in relief. 

          "What's a gorgeous woman doing here all by herself?" The man asked, slightly flirting with Theresa. However, she didn't seem to pick up on it. 

          "Let's just say I'm surprising a few friends of mine," Theresa said.

          "Oh, really. I love surprises." The guy continued to flirt with her.

          "What about you?" She asked.

          "Visiting a friend of mine. Actually, he has this apartment in L.A. Thought I'd stay with him there for a few months or so," He replied.

          "L.A.? Same here."

          "How about we share a cab, it'll be faster and cheaper," He implied.

          "Ok then. You must think I'm really crazy for taking up an offer from a complete stranger," Theresa said.

          "No, not at all." He grinned. "Oh by the way, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Dylan."

          "I'm Theresa," She said, offering her hand. Dylan shook it with a grin. 

                                                                                       …………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Surprise, Surprise

          July 2003

          Disclaimer: You know the drift…I don't own any of these characters. Heck, I'd be freakin' rich if I did…

**                                                                                                                   Twist of Fate**

                                                                                       …………………………………………………………………………………………………

**                                                                                                             "Surprise, Surprise"**

(Crane Apartment)

          "So where are we heading today, Mr. Tour-guide?" Chad asked as soon as Fox entered the kitchen.

          "Wherever you two want to go. I'm just here to be your personal chauffer remember?" Fox said, feeling bitter jealousy.

          "How about we just hang out here?" Whitney suggested. "I mean we have plenty of time to see the sights of L.A. later on."

          "Whatever you want, baby." Chad told her, kissing her on the cheek. Fox cringed. 

          "Plus you weren't here yesterday to go for a swim with me…" Whitney said, as she snuggled up to Chad. Fox pretended to be busy in the kitchen.

          "That's a good idea Whit. I'll take you up on that offer to swim today," And with that, Chad and Whitney went back to their room. Who knows what they're going to do…

          **_Damn Chad. He won't be at the studio today…he and Whitney are going to spend the whole day together…how am I going to get rid of him? _**But Fox's thoughts were stopped by the ringing of the doorbell. **_Who could that be at this hour? No one's awake this early in the morning, unless you've got mental deficiencies. _Fox headed to the door and opened it, only to find himself face to face with Theresa. **

          "Hey handsome!" Theresa exclaimed as she hugged Fox. 

          "Theresa!" Fox greeted. "I didn't know you were coming!"

          "Surprise!" She grinned. "I have another surprise for you…"

          "You do?" Fox asked, slightly confused.

          "Hey Fox," A man greeted, who approached from behind Theresa. 

          "Dylan??" Fox asked, surprised.

          "Didn't know you were friends with this pretty little lady," Dylan grinned at Theresa. "She's quite charming, really. Never shuts up." Theresa playfully slapped his arm.

          "You are full of surprise now aren't you Theresa?" Fox asked, smiling at her. 

          "The bigger gifts always come in the smaller packages…" Dylan said. "Ooo, very nice." He said, noticing the apartment. 

          "Wait…where do you plan on staying?" Fox asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

          "Here of course," Dylan replied with a smirk.

          "No way. You're not staying here. We don't have any more room in this apartment for you,"

          "I'm sure you can hook me up with another apartment, Fox."

          Fox gave him an unsure look.

          "Aw, come on Fox. Dylan needs a place to stay…" Theresa begged. Fox gave her an inconsiderate look.

          "I'll try to find something but in the meanwhile, you're staying at a hotel," Fox ordered.

          "See how cruel and insensitive he can be Theresa?" Dylan whispered as he passed her to walk back to the taxi. Theresa smiled and waved.

          "That is why I'm not letting you stay here," Fox called out after him.   

          "I'll call you once I get settled in my hotel, just in case you're ever so concerned," Dylan called out to Fox. Fox waved him off and shut the door. 

          "So where are Whitney and Chad?" Theresa asked.

          "In their bedroom…" Fox said, trying not to imagine what was going on in that room of theirs. 

          "Already at it, those two?" Theresa laughed. 

          "Apparently so. Anyway, I'm so glad you're here!" Fox said, rubbing her arms. "I wasn't sure if you were still planning on going out here."

          "Mama finally convinced me to just take my vacation. Oh did I mention Kay gave birth to a baby girl?" 

          "Really? Congrats to her. How is she?" Fox asked, plunging into the couch.

          "When I left, the baby was having difficulty breathing. I feel so terrible for Miguel and Kay. I mean they don't deserve this, neither do their daughter," Theresa sighed, sitting down beside Fox.

          "I'm sorry to hear that. Let's just hope she comes out alright." Fox said. 

          "Yeah. Miguel would be devastated if he lost his baby girl." Theresa agreed.

          "So tell me Theresa, what really made you come out here? Unless you couldn't stay so far apart from me…" Fox asked, with curiosity hinting at his voice.

          "Yes, I was dying without you Fox. I just couldn't be left alone…" She smiled. "I told you, Mama convinced me I should just get away from everything in Harmony…especially Ethan." Theresa explained.

          "Ahh…Big Ethan…so you decided to just pack your bags and leave all your fate crap back in harmony?" Fox asked.

          "Not necessarily. I'm just getting away. Clear my mind off for a while. I'm not giving up on my dreams."

          "Theresa, why don't you just let it go? It's not healthy for a young woman to long for something that will never happen."

          "I can't. I've told you countless of times. It's fate. Ethan and I will be together, no matter what obstacles are standing in our way." Theresa sternly told him.

          "You're only holding on to him because he was your first true love. You're afraid you're never going to find another love Theresa…"

          "No I'm not." She confidently replied.

          "For right now, believe what you want. But soon you will realize that Ethan is not your true love." Fox sighed.

          "I thought that you would at least have understood what true love is. Considering you're in love with this girl of yours."

          "But she's not married nor is she expecting a child…" Fox pointed out. But before Theresa could reply, Whitney's voice came from the hall.

          "Theresa you made it!" She exclaimed.

          "Hey you!" Theresa got up and hugged her best friend. 

          "You knew she was arriving?" Fox asked, slightly irritated.

          "Yeah, she called me yesterday afternoon." Whitney replied.

          "How come you didn't inform me?" Fox asked.

          "Wanted to surprise charming you," Theresa smiled. Whitney then started babbling away about the sights of L.A. and Hollywood. 

          **_Theresa is still in love with Ethan…what's so great about him that has all the women falling for him? Gwen and Theresa…I think I'll have a nice swim party to get Ethan out of that pretty little head of hers. _**

(Later that day…)

          "I think I should show you the sights Theresa," Fox offered. 

          "I think you want to show me the sights." Theresa hinted.

          "Alright then. How about we go now? It's not like I'm doing anything very important," Fox said.

          "Oooo, an outing." Theresa laughed. "Ok Fox, show me L.A." 

(At L.A.X.)

          "Ethan, I can't believe we just left Harmony," Gwen said. 

          "It's for your own benefit Gwen. Mother said the specialist here can make sure our baby is alright," Ethan told her.

          "I suppose it's worth it. I wouldn't want anything to happen to our baby," Gwen indicated.

          "I know. Neither do I."

          "So where are we heading?" She asked.

          "To the Crane Apartment, where else? Mother said she convinced Julian to let us stay there in the meantime." Ethan told her.

          "Ok then. That's good. I'm just so glad we're away from Theresa and my mother."

          "Stop worrying about Theresa honey," Ethan told her.

          "I can't. I just know that somehow she'll scheme up a plan to try to take you away from me!" Gwen said.

          "I love you. You're my wife. I won't leave you, I promise," Ethan reassured her. "I don't want you to stress out. It's not healthy for the baby or you."

          "Ok fine," Gwen gave in. "Shall we go then?"

          "Yeah," Ethan agreed pushing his luggage cart and walking beside Gwen to the taxi. 

(After their little outing…)

          "I didn't realize how wonderful L.A. and Hollywood could be. I think I'll be having a great time here," Theresa said.

          "I'm sure you will. I'll make sure you do. Wouldn't want your gorgeous face to be  filled with boredom," Fox joked.

          "So where is this woman you're so smitten with?" Theresa asked.

          "Here…" Fox said.

          "When can I meet her Fox?" Theresa questioned. 

          "I don't know, she's kind of busy at the moment…" He lied.

          "I'm dying to see what she looks like."

          "Yeah and so is everyone else." Fox muttered. 

          "Well it's only because you wouldn't think Nicholas Foxworth Crane could ever fall in love with a woman."

          "That's true. I was completely shock myself when I found out," He told her.

          "I knew it all along. You had this whole different expression on your face. Like an aura around you that glowed so brightly." Theresa said.

          "You believe in that crap?" He asked, chuckling. "But then again, you ARE Theresa…"

          "I'm serious, I think every time you think of her, you have this kind of passion in your eyes. I can see it…" Theresa smiled. "Now you know what true love feels like."

          "But it's different from your and Ethan's situation. In my case, she's not married…"

          "He only married her out of obligation. If it weren't for that child in Gwen's stomach, Ethan and I would be together. I believe that." 

          "Theresa…" He sighed. "How 'bout we try to forget about big Ethan for the remainder of your stay here. Like you said, you wanted to clear your mind and this is as good as anytime to do so."

          "You're right Fox. You're absolutely right. I'll put Ethan in the back of my mind while I'm here." She nodded her head and looked out the window. "Until we see each other again Ethan," she whispered, unable for Fox to hear. 

                                                                                                …………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Coincidence Maybe?

          July 2003

          Disclaimer: You know the drift…I don't own any of these characters. Heck, I'd be freakin' rich if I did…

**                                                                                                                             Twist of Fate**

                                                                                       …………………………………………………………………………………………………

**                                                                                                                   "Coincidence, maybe?"**

(In the courtyard of the Crane Apartment)

          "Wow this place is gorgeous Ethan," Gwen said, looking around.

          "Yeah it is."

          "We should get some rest, especially you. I don't want anymore complications with our baby," Ethan implied.

          "Don't worry, I'm relaxed. Just as long as I'm away from Theresa and my persistent mother, I think I'll be just fine." Gwen assured him.

          "I'm glad," Ethan kissed her on the forehead.  The two of them headed to their apartment. 

(Inside the Crane Apartment)

          "Thanks for showing me the sights Fox," Theresa thanked him.

          "Don't worry about it. Soon you and L.A. will get very aquainted, you wouldn't want to move back to Harmony," He stated.

          "Hah, I wish that was true," Theresa laughed.

          **_It will be my dear Theresa. Once you realize how great it is here, you wouldn't want to move back home. You'll soon forget about Ethan and what "fate" has in stored for you. _**

****"Besides you can't bear to stay so far apart from dear old me," Fox joked.

          "Of course," Theresa rolled her big brown eyes. 

          "I know you just simply adore me."

          "But not as much as a certain someone…" Theresa muttered.

          "Big Ethan. Everything always has to come back to big macho Ethan, don't they?" Fox asked, irritation tugging at his tone.

          "You're right. Let's just forget about it, ok? I promised you I'd try to forget about him and Gwen while I'm staying here." Theresa apologized.  

          "No, don't worry about it," Fox sighed. "it's just that I didn't have a very pleasant day today. Things didn't turn out the way I planned them to…"

          "Oooo," Theresa said, her eyes widening and a smile forming at her lips.

          "You're talking about this 'mystery' girl of yours." She assumed. 

          "Yeah…we were suppose to spend the night together, but unfortunately, something came up…"

          "Oh, I'm sorry Fox." She gently patted his arm.

          "Don't worry about it. There will be plenty more times for me to be able to spend time with her."

          "That's wonderful to hear. Just as long as you introduce us." Theresa said. Just then the front door opened, revealing Gwen and Ethan standing there in complete and utter shock.

          "Ethan!?" Theresa and Fox exclaimed, eyes widened. 

          "Theresa?!" Gwen and Ethan both exclaimed.

          "What the hell are you doing here?" Fox asked, breaking the shocking moment. 

          "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Ethan asked, glaring at his younger half-brother.

          "I asked you first, dear half-brother of mine." Fox retorted. 

          "Theresa! I knew you followed us!!" Gwen shot back.

          "What!? I did not follow you two! I didn't even know you were going to be here!" Theresa stated.

          "You're lying! You knew that Ethan and I were flying to L.A. so you decided to bring yourself along!" Gwen shouted.

          "Fox, tell her that she's being irrational!" Theresa told him.

          "Gwen, how can Theresa have gotten here hours earlier before the two of you if she knew you guys were heading to L.A.?" Fox questioned.

          "She must've taken an earlier flight probably after she eavesdropped on your conversation!" Gwen retaliated.

          "That's not true!" Theresa defended herself.

          "Look, Theresa is here visiting us," Fox simply said.

          "Us??" Ethan asked.

          "Chad, Whitney, and me. Chad got offered a job here as a music producer so the three of us decided to leave Harmony," Fox explained, appearing very calm it frightened Theresa.

          "Oh and this was before you two ever planned on leaving Harmony too," Fox added. "Besides, father told me to leave Harmony permanently and where the better to stay than L.A.?"

          "See! So I had no idea that you and Gwen were planning to move out here too!" Theresa said. Gwen gave her scornful glare. 

          "You never did answer my question dear brother," Fox reminded.

          "That's none of your business Fox," Ethan said. 

          "Well, incase you're wondering, there's an empty apartment across from the courtyard. I'd think you'd want to stay there…unless you'd love to squeeze in here with the four of us," Fox gave him a gleeful smile. 

          "I'd prefer the other apartment. Now if you don't mind, Gwen needs some rest," Ethan said. Fox knew what he meant and went into another room. Shortly after, he returned with a set of keys and handed them to Ethan. 

          "Thank you. I'll be seeing you later," And with that Ethan and Gwen left the apartment. Fox turned to look at Theresa, who was brightly smiling.

          "See, it's fate Fox!" Theresa exclaimed happily, falling onto the couch.

          "No, Theresa. He's here with Gwen for whatever reason, but you can't get in between them," Fox told her, sitting beside her.

          "It's fate, I won't need to get in between them. He'll come back to me." Theresa said, more to herself.

          "Suit yourself Theresa," Fox said. "So where's little Ethan?" Fox asked, disposing the previous topic.

          "Back in Harmony with Mama. She offered to take care of him while I'm here. I hope he's not missing his mommy at the moment because I sure do miss my little boy," Theresa said.

          "He'll be empty without his daily loving from his beautiful mother," Fox grinned.

          "Oh stop it Fox. When will you ever learn?" Theresa playfully slapped his arm.

          "Learn what?" He smirked.

          "You're such a flirt."

          "And that's why all the women fall for me, is that right?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

          "Precisely."

          "But not you my dear Theresa. You haven't fallen for me yet…"

          "And you know perfectly why." She simply stated.**_ But would you have fallen for me if you weren't so infatuated with my vexatious half-brother? It's something to think about of course…_**

**_          "_**You better get some beauty sleep or else that enticing face of yours might somehow wither," He indicated.

          "You're such a devious man you are." Theresa told him.

          "Not as devious as you," He smirked.

          "Will you be sleeping soon?" She asked him.

          "I was thinking of waiting until Chad and Whitney get back."

          "I don't think they'll be back anytime soon," She said.

          "Maybe…" He said with a distant look in his eyes.

          "How about we do a nightcap?" She asked.

          "But we already did," He told her.

          "How about you tell me who this woman you're head over heels for?" She questioned him.

          "She's…incredible…" He started.

          "Incredible? First you said in your email that she's "more luminous than ever" and now she's incredible?" Theresa asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

          "But she is."

          "Whoever she is, you've got it terribly. I've never seen you this happy."

          **_Because just staring at her can satisfy me._******

****"She's amazing, really she is."

          "Then let me meet her fox!" Theresa begged.

          "Soon enough you will…you just have to wait," He told her.

          "Well I'm tired…I'm taking your suggestion of just going to be now."

          "Goodnight Theresa. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Fox said as Theresa got up from the couch and headed to her room. 

          "Night, Fox."

                                                                                                …………………………………………………………………………………………………

I personally the ending was somewhat pointless…I don't know, but that's what I thought. 


	4. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: *ahem* the characters are in no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER. 

**            Twist of Fate**

**…………………………………………………….**

**            "What's going on?"**

(the next day…)

            "Hey beautiful," Fox greeted a sleepy Theresa in a bathrobe who just entered the kitchen.

            "You're up early," She mumbled.

            "Yeah, couldn't really sleep last night." He told her.

            "Oh, how come?" She asked, settling down in a chair, across from him.

            "My mind was occupied. How did you sleep? Like a Princess?" He grinned.

            "Honestly, no. I was kept awake worrying about little Ethan…"

            "Of how he would do without his lovely mother there to nurture him?" Fox teased.

            "Yes. It's just strange not waking up in the middle of the night to feed him." She said softly.

            "You'll get used to it. I'm sure Pilar is taking great care of the little guy," Fox assured her.

            "I know Mama will but I'm still bothered by it," She told him. 

            "Don't stress yourself over something that you know isn't going to happen," he said.

            "I'll try not too," She gave him a small smile. "So what are you plans for the day?" 

            "I was thinking of having a pool party…" He stated.

            "A pool party?" She asked. "I think that would be wonderful." 

            **_Of course I'm doing it for you Theresa. I want to get rid of Ethan from your mind. Dispose of any thoughts consisting of him. but then again, I don't think that will work very well considering he's here in L.A. with Gwen. I'll just make sure he doesn't come to this pool party of ours. _**

****

****"Hey you two," Whitney yawned now joining them.

            "Good morning." Fox smiled. **_Even after she wakes up, she still looks magnificent._**

****"Where's Chad?" Theresa asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

            "Oh he left early this morning for the studio," Whitney told her.

            "Already? What was the special occasion?" Theresa asked.

            "His boss is introducing him to this new singer today but she wants him to listen to some of the singer's demos and stuff."

            "I can't believe Chad got offered this job. He's going to be made, and he and you can finally have the wedding once you guys get settled," Theresa told her.

            "Yeah. I'm so glad I'm here. I don't think I'd be able to be apart from him for so long."

            "Sorry to interrupt your little conversation but I was thinking how about we go out to breakfast?" Fox interfered. 

            "hmmm…that sounds delicious…" Theresa said lazily. 

            "Eating out for breakfast, it is," Fox smiled. "I suggest you two lovely ladies get ready and then we'll head out."

(At the recording studio)

            "So where is this singer?" Chad asked after an hours of listening to her demos and looking over her materials.

            "I just got off the phone with her. She'll be here in 15 minutes. She's on the way." His boss, Vivian replied.

            "From what I've heard, she's got a terrific voice," Chad said.

`          "You know what I think? I think you can bring her to the top. I've heard great things about you."

            "I'm just really excited that you gave me this job. Not in a million years would I have thought that I'd be working here, right now at this age."

            "Just don't disappoint me," She smiled.

            "I'm going to put all of my effort into this job. No matter what, I'll do whatever I can to help this up-and-coming singer to make it big."

            "I sure hope so."

(At the restaurant)

            "Thanks for treating us to breakfast Fox," Theresa thanked him.

            "Yeah, it was delicious." Whitney said.

            "No problem. I figured none of us were willing to cook breakfast so early in the morning," He said.

            "So where are we off to?" Whitney asked.

            "I was thinking just spending the rest of the morning with two beautiful women around the city," He smirked.

            "So you can parade us around?" Theresa joked.

            "Most definitely." 

            "Only if you treat us to lunch later," Theresa grinned.

            Fox looked at her sheepishly. "You've got yourself a deal."

(Back to the recording studio)

            "Hello Chad," Syd said seductively as she entered the studio.

            "Syd?" Chad asked, coming over to greet her.

            "Yeah, I'm Syd Valentine." She greeted.

            "I've been waiting to meet you. I must say you have an amazing voice,"

            "Thank you." She smiled. "And your music, wow!"

            Chad chuckled. "Thanks. How did you like it?"

            "Let's just say I've been dying to meet the man who wrote these passionate lyrics."

            "Syd has a specific song she's been working on. I think you should hear it out Chad and see if she's singing it with the type of emotions you had in mind," His boss broke in.

            "Oh ok. Let me hear it," Chad said and Syd went into the recording room. Chad started the music and Syd nodded her head to the beat. 

            ……………(moments of Syd singing…)…………

            "Wow that was brilliant!" Chad exclaimed. "The way you sang that song, you completely nailed it!"

            "I told you she was great," Vivian smiled. "You two are going to be great! I can just tell." Chad and Syd look at one another.

            "I think Vivian is right Chad," Syd smiled flirtatiously. "I can tell that we're going to make a great team."

            "How about we work on some more songs today?" Vivian asked the two.

            "I'd love that," Syd replied.

            "You up to it Chad?" Vivian asked.

            "Um…Yeah…" Chad agreed but inside all he wanted to do was call up Whitney and tell her he was going to be home. 

(Down at the beach)

            "Aahhh FOX! No! Don't you dare drop me in the water!!" Theresa yelled in excitement as Fox lifted her up and ran down to the shore.

            "STOP IT! Put me down Fox!! Put me down!!" She continued to yell out.

            "Oh Theresa, you're bound to get wet sooner or later so why not make it now?" He grinned devilishly.

            "Aahhh!!" Theresa screamed as Fox dropped her into the cool ocean water. Fox stood there and laughed.

            "You're going to pay for this Nicholas Foxworth Crane!" She yelled as she dragged Fox down into the water with her.

            "You're one feisty woman Theresa," Fox teased after he got up. He then headed back to the beach. "Don't think I'm not going to drop you in the water now Whitney!" Fox called out. Whitney who was smiling at the two of them, suddenly realized this and started running.

            Fox chased after Whitney, but being faster, he caught up with her. He encircled her by the waist and carried her into the water with him.

            "Aahhh Fox!" She screamed, laughing, as water splashed on her body. Fox was still holding her by the waist as more water splashed on them. Whitney looked over her shoulder to find Fox's eyes gazing into hers. Her laughing suddenly ceased as the two stared at each other.  A few feet from them stood Theresa, slowly observing the two of them. **_What's_****_ going on? The way Fox is looking at her, it's as if he's…no…but she can't be…Could Whitney be his mysterious woman? But it wouldn't make any sense…or could it?_**

****

**…………………………………………………….**

Comments? Questions? Inputs? Basically, what did you think? Please review…


	5. Jealousy Rises

Disclaimer: *ahem* the characters are in no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER. 

**            Twist of Fate**

**…………………………………………………….**

            **"Jealousy Rises"**

**(After their little charade at the beach)**

"I'm going to take a nice shower," Whitney said, as the three of them walked in the door or their apartment.

            "Yeah, same here. I smell like seaweed now," Theresa said.

            "It's suits you perfectly," Fox teased.

            "Oh thanks, you're so charming," Theresa said sarcastically. 

            "And that is why you take a liking for me," He said.

            "Yes, yes, of course…" Her voice faded. "Fox, can I ask something personal?" 

            "After all of our heart-to-heart talks is it necessary for you to even ask?" He pointed out.

            "I know but I thought this was rather…particular…" She said slowly.

            "What is it Theresa?" He asked, sounding slightly worried.

            "Today, at the beach…" She started. "As I was watching you and Whitney, something odd hit me…"

            "Like what?" He asked, walking towards her so now that he was facing her. 

            "I was wondering if you…if you were in love with—" But Theresa couldn't finish her sentence when the doorbell suddenly rang.

            Fox had this confused yet strange expression on his face. For a moment, Theresa thought he might've known what she was about to ask and that her suspicions might be true but she brushed it off. 

            "I think you should answer the door," Theresa told Fox as it rang again.

            "Oh right, yeah." He mumbled, snapping out of his thoughts. **_Does Theresa know? But how can she? Was I being that obvious and noticeable? Right now's not the time for Theresa to know that I'm in love with her best friend._**

****Fox walked to the door and opened it.

            "Hey buddy!" Dylan greeted.

            "You…" Fox mumbled, stepping aside, allowing Dylan to enter.

            "Hey sexy," Dylan grinned as he spotted Theresa standing there in her drenched sundress.

            "Hi Dylan," She smiled warmly. Fox mentally gagged at Dylan's attempt to check out Theresa. Fortunately, Theresa crossed her arms against her chest. 

            "I think wetness is a great look on you," Dylan flirted. Theresa smiled.

            "Long story short, Fox dumped me in the water," Theresa explained.

            "Ooo, what did you do Fox?" He asked. "Attempted to make a move on Theresa?"

            "No. We just had a little fun," He said bitterly.

            "What's biting your ass?" Dylan asked.

            "Nothing." He said simply.

            "Well if you two boys don't mind, I'm going to take a shower," Theresa interrupted.

            "Need any company?" Dylan flirted again.

            "Ha-ha very funny. I'll see you later," Theresa said as she went down the hall.

            "I think she likes me," Dylan said, eyeing after her. 

            "Not in this live time buddy," Fox said, patting his shoulder and sitting down on the couch.  

            "I can see why you decided to move to Harmony," Dylan said. "Saw your 'supposedly step-mother's' gorgeous picture in the newspaper and you went to pursue her."

            "Turns out Theresa was never married to the froth of a man who I happen to be related too. My oh-so-loving father." Fox scoffed.

            "But if Julian Crane wasn't your father, you wouldn't have this luxurious life." Dylan pointed out.

            "True. It's just a shame how I had to go through everything I did to be here," Fox sighed.

            "Hey you're living under one roof with Theresa. She's hot, and you know it," Dylan said.

            "Slow down cowboy. You have zero chance with her."

            "Says who?" Dylan questioned.

            "Says me. Besides, she's madly in love with another man." Fox pointed out. 

            "I can change that," Dylan smirked.

            "No you can't. Trust me, when Theresa has her mind set on something, she goes after it. No matter what."

            "A little fighter. I like." Dylan said.

            "See for yourself. She's never going to get over him."

            "You ever went after her?" Dylan asked. Fox stared at him dumbfounded.

            "Not exactly…" Fox said slowly.

            "What do you mean?" 

            "Well when I first got to Harmony, I thought she was pretty hot for a step-mother. I didn't know why father married her. I mean she wasn't dull as a doorknob and I know father usually tends to go after nonsensical women. But Theresa was different. Yeah, I flirted with her for a while but she figured me out. From then on, I guess our relationship has always been strictly friends. She was my only friend back in Harmony. She and I have this unusual bond." Fox explained.

            "In other words, you're a softy when it comes to her," Dylan grinned.

            "No, no. Are you trying to say I'm humane? No…" But Fox knew Dylan was right. With Theresa, he was a whole different person. The other side of Nicholas Foxworth Crane that only very few people were allowed to acknowledge. 

            "So you did have a thing for her?"

            "You can put it that way…"

            "So where's this Whitney girl that you're head over heels for? I want to meet her." Dylan protested.

            "She's—" But before Fox could finish, Whitney came into the room.

            "Hey Fox, who's your friend here?" She asked. **_Crap, Dylan's going to find out that Whitney is also living under the same roof with me. What am I going to do?_**

****"Well hello there," Dylan smiled seeing her gorgeous form.

            "Hi…" Whitney said hesitantly.

            "I'm Dylan and you are?" Dylan introduced himself.

            "I'm Whitney," She smiled. 

            "Whitney?" Dylan asked, now eyeing Fox suspiciously. 

            "Yeah…" She said, confused why he repeated his name.

            "That's such a beautiful name," He complemented. Fox rolled his eyes at him.

            "Thank you…" She hesitated again, looking at Fox for some kind of explanation. She was starting to feel uncomfortable under the stare of Dylan and Fox shifting his balance from side to another.  

            "Um…Dylan's an old friend of mine from boarding school," Fox managed to say after a while. The atmosphere in the room was rather dense. 

            "Yeah, we go way back when the dinosaurs still roamed the earth," He joked.

            "That's great. Theresa and I go way back too. If you've met her of course," She said.

            "You're a friend of Theresa?" He asked, slightly surprised.

            "Yeah…we're best friends."

            "Oh…and your boyfriend?"

            "How did you know?" Whitney asked, surprised.

            "Oh Fox told me everything that went on in Harmony…" Dylan said.

            "Oh." Whitney looked at Fox. He shrugged.

            "So where is he?" Dylan asked again.

            "He's at work," Whitney replied.

            "Oooo," Dylan glanced at Fox. "At work, eh?"

            "So Dylan, what are you doing here anyway?" Fox interrupted.

            "Visiting you buddy," Dylan smiled.

            "Yeah uh-huh." Fox nodded, not believing him.

            "So what are you guys doing tonight?" Dylan asked.

            "I don't know. I was hoping Chad would've been home by this time," Whitney sighed.

            "Maybe he's just got up at the studio with the new artist or something," Fox suggested.

            "Yeah. I'm gonna go call him. I'll be back later k?" Whitney said as she went to her room. 

            "Is that her man?" Dylan asked.

            "What are you talking about?" Fox asked, pretending he didn't understand.

            "Whitney! The girl you're in love with!" He whispered.

            Fox sighed. "Yeah but you keep that mouth of yours sealed."

            "I won't say anything. She's attractive, but not as delightful as Theresa," Dylan said. 

            **_Will you stop checking out Theresa!?_ Fox thought to himself. **

            "Problem is, she has a boyfriend and I'm trying to get rid of him," Fox told him.

            "Lock him up in his room and throw away the key," Dylan suggested. Fox glared at him. He just shrugged. 

            "Hmm…I'd try that…but my mind doesn't work your way!"

            "Great minds are suppose to think alike!" Dylan said.

            "Unfortunately yours isn't that great," Fox mumbled.

            "Hey you two," Theresa said as she entered the living room. "What are you guys up too?" She asked suspiciously after noticing that Dylan and Fox were talking quietly. 

            "Um…nothing. Why would you think we're up to something?" Fox asked.

            "I don't know…" She arched her eyebrow at him.

            "You look amazing Theresa," Dylan complemented.

            "Thank you."

            **_Theresa's_****_ not interested in you. My idiotic half-brother is occupying her devious mind. You have no chance with her Dylan. Just give it up before she breaks your heart…oh but wait, I'm not so sure if your heart works properly after all those womanizing years we've shared…but I've changed. I'll become whatever man Whitney desires…_**

****

**_……………………………………………………_**

another end to a chapter…reviews…comments, anything. S'il vous plait. 


	6. Violent Argument

Disclaimer: *ahem* the characters are in no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER. 

**            Twist of Fate**

**…………………………………………………………**

**            Violent Actions**

**(Later that day)**

            "Chad!" Whitney exclaimed as he entered their room.

            "Sorry I didn't come home sooner baby," Chad apologized, kissing her.

            "I'm just so happy you're here now," Whitney replied by giving him kisses. "How was work?"

            "I finally met the singer I'll be working with. Vivian introduced us today and she made us work on some more songs."

            "What's the singer's name?"

            "Syd Valentine. Syd has an amazing voice and the way Syd sang my songs today, I can't think of anyone else who would be able to do that."

            "This is going to work out for you, I know it will," Whitney smiled reassuringly. "You and Syd are going to be a great team."

            "And soon we can have our wedding." Chad told her. 

            "Very soon." Whitney said, kissing him.

**(Theresa's room)**

            KNOCK KNOCK.

            "Door's open," Theresa called out.

            "Hey," Fox greeted.

            "What's going on?" She asked.

            "Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." Fox said, picking up a book. "_Guide to Ones who Believe in Fate…"_

"Just something I thought might be interesting for a bit of reading," Theresa said as she snatched the book away.

            "I didn't say anything," Fox smiled.

            "I know what you were thinking. Fate's just a bunch of nonsense. However, someday you will see that it's not, my dear Fox. Fate is your destiny. Fate has everything to do with what happens in your life. Fate brings us to our soul mates…" Theresa drifted off in Fox's ears. 

            "Right. And Miss Cleo can predict the future." Fox said dryly. 

            "If you don't want to believe me, fine be your stubborn self. I'm just telling you what is true."

            "And that's the fact that you're demented." Theresa rolled her eyes at him.

            "I was saying something earlier today…" Theresa started. Fox suddenly looked at her and she was sure she saw a hint of worry in his eyes. 

            "About you and this mystery woman of yours…" She continued. Fox was listening to her intently.

            "And for some reason, I suspected that maybe…that maybe you were in love with…I know it's silly, but Whitney…" She said, searching his eyes for some sort of answer.

            "Whitney?" Fox choked out. "You seriously thought that I was in love with Whitney?? Theresa you know me better than that…" **_And_****_ that's how you figured out that I "might" be in love with Whitney._**

****"You're right, it was a stupid thought. I mean why would you be in love with Whitney? I mean she and Chad are made for one another. We all know that," Theresa said , sounding more relieved. **_I'm_****_ sorry I have to lie to you Theresa but I can't have you knowing that I'm in love with your best friend. I know for sure that you'd try to stop me from breaking her and Chad up. I mean with all your fate crap, I know you'll find some distraught way to stop me. Maybe you'll lock me up in my room and throw away the key…damn…I'm spending too much time with Dylan. _**

**_            "_**Let's go swimming," Fox suggested out of the blue.

            "What? Now?" Theresa asked, confused.

            "Yeah, why not. I'm in the mood for a bit of a swim, how about you join me…" Fox said. Theresa looked at him as if he was some lunatic.

            "Fine…" She reluctantly agreed.

            "Great, I'll meet you down in the courtyard in half an hour," Fox beamed. 

            "Ok."

**(30 minutes later)**

            **_If I can't keep Chad from Whitney tonight so I can whisk her away, I might as well enjoy the rest of the day with none other, the dreamer, Theresa. I just feel like we've declined in our communication skills. _**

****"Finally," Fox said as he spotted Theresa descending down the stairs.

            "I wasn't sure if I wanted to go for a swim or not," She told him. "It's deserted out here in the courtyard." She noticed.

            "Yeah, everyone's out. Did Chad and Whitney leave by any chance?" He asked, not liking the idea of the two off somewhere by themselves.

            "Actually, they just left 10 minutes ago. They mentioned something about a club called White Lotus," Theresa said.

            "Oh…" **_Damn him for taking Whitney to my spot._****__**

****Suddenly Fox grabbed Theresa by the hand and dragged her to the edge of the pool.

            "What are you doing Fox?" Theresa asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

            "This," He smirked then he jumped into the deep end of the pool, bringing along Theresa for the little charade. 

            "Not again!" Theresa said, gasping for air. "You don't think I'm just gonna let you go for this and what you did earlier today, now are you??"

            Fox arched an eyebrow at her. Then catching him off guard, Theresa pushed his head under the water. Their little game went on for what seemed like forever until they were rudely interrupted by a stranger. 

            "Sorry to disturb your game but I thought I'd join you guys," He smiled, getting into the pool. "Well hello there precious,"

            "Hi ,"Theresa said cautiously, smoothing out her hair. Fox saw her reaction and just mentally cringed. **_Her hair looks fine. Maybe it's just  out of habit…_**

****"I thought you left when I told you to get out the last time I saw you," Fox asked, sending him negative vibes. Last time he tried to hit on Whitney but Fox pushed him in the pool. 

            "I did, but I came back. This is a public pool for all tenants, is it not?" The guy asked, patting Fox's shoulder. "So what are we doing here in the pool?"

            "Nothing." Fox said bluntly. "So now leave,"

            "Don't be so hasty now Fox. Where did your other lady friend disappear too? Your bedroom?" He asked, smirking.

            "Don't." Fox warned. "I've had enough of you."

            "Too bad you can't push me in the pool now this time," He pointed out. 

            "There are other options if your willing to find out," Fox simply said.

            "Hi, I'm Rick, and you are?" He introduced himself to Theresa, ignoring whatever Fox had just said. He softly touched her arm, Theresa slowly backed away.

            "What are you doing here with that womanizer?" Rick asked, running his hand up and down Theresa's arm. Theresa quickly flinched. "I'm sure he doesn't deserve someone as gorgeous as you." **_Bastard, get your filthy hands off of Theresa. _**

            "Look, leave her alone," Fox intrude, putting himself between Rick and Theresa.

            "You have this irritating habit of always answering for your friends. For once, let her speak for herself." Rick scolded.

            "Maybe she doesn't want to," Fox said.

            "Maybe she does." Rick pushed Fox. 

            "Fox, don't," Theresa whispered, pulling Fox away from Rick.

            "She's not interested in you," Fox shoved him.

            "You can't have them all Fox," Rick said, balancing himself. 

            "You heard him _Rick,_" Theresa surprisingly said. "I'm not interested in you."

            "She speaks," Rick chuckled. He tried to work his way around Fox to get to Theresa, but Fox quickly blocked him.

            "Dude, what the hell's your problem?" Rick asked, pushing Fox away.

            "You," Fox suddenly jabbed his right hand across Rick's jaw. Reacting, Rick quickly hit him back, square in the eye. Theresa, being the petite woman that she is, tried to pull Fox away but failed.

            "FOX! He's not worth it! Stop it!" She yelled, grabbing his arm to stop him. Unfortunately, with the courtyard being empty, no one was in sight to help Theresa stop the brawl. After a while of trying to pull Fox away, Theresa managed too but she realized that Fox was bleeding all over his face, or maybe that was just from his nose. She dragged him out of the pool towards the Crane Apartment, leaving a moaning Rick in the pool.

**(Inside the Apartment)**

            "Are you some crazed psycho?!" Theresa yelled at him. 

            Fox scoffed. "I'm a psycho?! I was keeping him from getting his hands all over you !" Fox yelled back. **_This is what I get from trying to protect someone then make memo to self to never try to protect anybody else. _**

            "I could've defended myself!" Theresa yelled.

            "Fine, go back out there. Mingle with him. Go out with him. I'm sure you two will have lots of fun," Fox spat out. 

            "What has gotten into you?!" Theresa asked sternly.

            "Nothing." Fox retorted.

            "Well it doesn't seem like it."

            "Let me take a look at your face," Theresa sighed, pulling on his arm for him to sit down.

            "No, I'm fine." Fox said stubbornly.

            "You look like hell," Theresa said.

            "Yeah and I wonder why," He sarcastically replied. She grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and put it on his face.

            "Damn it! That hurts Theresa!" He complained.

            "Well, let me wipe all that blood off," She said.

            "I'll just go shower myself," He told her.

            "Then you'll let me have a look at your face?" She asked, in a much calmer tone.

            "Fine, whatever." He said as he got up to head to the bathroom.

(After the shower)

            "You're right eye's starting to swell," Theresa pointed out.

            "No really? I just figured this puffiness was from a mysterious bug bite from one hell of a spider." He said. 

            "Why couldn't you just walk away Fox? If you would've done that, you wouldn't be here suffering."

            "I'm not suffering."

            "Face it tough guy, you're in pain."

            "I didn't feel a thing," Fox said. "OW!" He yelled in pain as Theresa accidentally graze against his eye.

            "Yeah. Men are such stubborn creatures." Theresa sighed.

            "We have an ego to protect," Fox told her.

            "You sure your nose isn't broken?" She asked, examining it.

            "Yes. Does it seem like it's crooked to you?" He asked. Theresa rolled her eyes. 

            "Who was he anyway?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

            "Rick? He and I go way back…" He simply said.

            "From boarding school?" She asked.

            "No. We met here," He told her.

            "Here? In California?" Theresa asked, slightly surprised.

            "No in Alabama," He sarcastically replied. "We met through…mutual connections…"

            "Ahh, the hidden story of Fox's past life. There were definitely some tension between the two of you."

            "Yeah and it built up after he tried to hit on Whitney last time," He said.

            "He did?" Theresa asked. Fox nodded. A few more moments of silence followed.

            "Thank you…"Theresa said softly. Fox suddenly looked at her.

            "I was waiting for that…" He smiled.

            "Don't start inflating your head now," Theresa teased.

            "How about my ego?" He asked.

            "Modestly has never been your best trait, has it?" 

…………………………………………

do do do do do…well please review now. 

****


	7. Not a Chance!

Disclaimer: *ahem* the characters are in no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER. 

**            Twist of Fate**

**…………………………………………………………**

            **Not a Chance!******

(Another new day in L.A.; @ Gwen's and Ethan's apartment)

            "ETHAN!!" Gwen screamed.

            "What is it?!" Ethan rushed into the kitchen.

            "OH MY GOD!! I just saw the biggest mouse in the world!!" Gwen freaked out.

            Ethan laughed softly. 

            "It's not funny Ethan!!" She slapped his arm.

            "I'm sorry," He apologized, but a smile was still on his face. "Where is this mouse?"

            "I don't know! He scurried away!!"  Ethan looked around the kitchen.

            "It's not here, Gwen. It must've left…"

            "NO! I was about to get out a pan when that huge thing ran past me!" Gwen huffed.

            "Honey, calm down. It's just a rodent. It's not going to hurt you," Ethan tried to calm her.

            Gwen took a deep breath. 

            "Fine, but if I see that mouse again, I am going to kill him!" Gwen muttered.

(Back in the Crane Apartment)

            **_Ah hell, my face feels like an  inflated balloon. Maybe it hasn't ravished my good looking face. Theresa's right, modesty is certainly no characteristic of mine. What to do today, what to do? Get rid of Chad of course. I should call up the studio and try to convince Vivian to keep Chad there for the whole day. That way, I'll be able to swiftly take Whitney out and we'll be able to spend some quality time with one another. I love my ideas…_**

****"May I speak to Vivian Williams please?" Fox asked.

            "She's not here?...Oh ok, thanks." Fox hung up his cell phone. **_She's not there at the studio…whom can I call to keep Chad busy?.........Syd Valentine…perfect_**

**_._**

**_            "_**Hello?" Syd answered her cell phone. 

            "Hello Syd," Fox greeted.

            "Who's calling?" She asked, confused.

            "I'm a friend of Chad's. I hear he's your new producer…" Fox said.

            "Yes, that's right. He's simply wonderful." She said.

            "I'm really familiar with the music industry, and I was wondering if I can give you some advice," Fox asked.

            "Of course."

            "Great. Since you're a rising singer, I suggest in order for you to become the number one in the country, you have to work really hard. Being a star requires a dedicated hectic schedule, if you know what I'm saying."

            "I know what you're talking about. I never have time to rest." She said.

            "Yeah. It's crazy. In addition, since you're just getting acquainted with Chad, I think you two should spend more time professionally and personally. I mean how long is Vivian going to put you two together?"

            "I like the way you think," Her childlike (I'm sorry, I'm not to fond of Syd…) voice replied. **_More time with Chad…he's incredibly hot, _Syd thought. **

            "Exactly. It's just a suggestion, you know? But don't inform Chad of this little talk we had. He wouldn't like it too much. He'd probably hate me for offering advice to you."

            "Well I don't hate you for doing so. I won't say anything. I never caught your name," Syd said.

            "Call me Fox."

            "Thank you so much Fox. I'd love to try to spend more time with Chad. Speaking of Chad, he's suppose to be here at the studio right now. I'll talk to you later Fox. And thanks again," Syd said.

            "You're welcome," Fox grinned. **_I think I like this Syd girl. A  whole day without Chad. Aww it's ok Whitney, I'll be here for you. _**

****

**(Back in Gwen's and Ethan's Apartment)**

"AAHHH!!!!" Gwen screamed, while in the shower.

            "What's the matter Gwen?!" Ethan asked, running in.

            "This shower head is defected and the water system doesn't work properly!!" She screamed in frustration.

            "What are you talking about??" Ethan asked. 

            "I was taking a shower and all of a sudden, the hot water turned freezing cold!! And to top it off, the shower head came completely off the wall!!" She huffed once more.

            "I'll try to fix it, in the meanwhile, you think you can finish up without a shower head?" Ethan asked, rubbing Gwen's arms.

            "I'll just wait," She grumbled. 

            "Ok, in that case, I'll try to fix it, ok?" Ethan asked. Gwen nodded and put on her bath robe. 

(Crane Apartment)

            "You look handsome," There complemented as Fox entered the living room.

            "I was thinking of going out, and meet that mystery girl," Fox said. Whitney soon walked into the room with Chad.

            "You two look dressed up as well. Where are you going?" Theresa asked.

            "Well Chad just called Vivian and turns out Syd's going to be at a photo shoot the whole day so he's free," Whitney smiled. **_WHAT!? But…ARGH!_**

            "Aah, well have fun you two." She said as she roamed around the room in her bath robe. The two left. 

            "Are you alright Theresa?" He asked, rather anger that his plans were ruined. 

            "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, still walking around.

            "You seem a little…restless," Fox pointed out.

            "Oh, I'm just…thinking." Theresa said.

            "About?" 

            "Nothing you'd be interested in." She smiled.

            "If you're thinking about a certain who's name starts with an 'E', I thought I got your mind off of him for a while,"

            "You did. You really did. Yesterday, he didn't even come into my mind the whole day. And I appreciate that Fox, I really do." Theresa thanked him as she walked over to him and grabbed his hands. 

            "Well?" He arched an eyebrow.

            "Well this morning, he popped into my head as I was reading my book…" She confessed.

            "That stupid book of yours…"

            "It's not stupid. Everything it mentions in the book, I've experienced. Fate is trying to bring me and Ethan together. I know it."

            "Well fate's taking her own sweet time if that's going to happen."

            "I mean look at the facts Fox! Why are we both here in L.A.??" She asked. **_She does bring up a good point. No, Theresa is insane. _**

****"Because Fate is bringing us together, that's why!" Theresa answered herself. 

            "You need more fresh air than I thought," Fox said. Then the doorbell rang. Theresa went to open it. 

            "Dylan!" She smiled. 

            "Hello pretty lady," He flirted and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

            **_Dylan? He's here too often…_**

**_            "_**Hello Fox, my best buddy," He smiled. Fox rolled his eyes.

            "Hi."

            "You look devilishly charming. What's the special occasion?" He asked, flopping on the couch.      

            "Don't you have your own place to stay?" Fox asked, irritated at him always dropping in.

            "Well I asked a dear friend of mine if I could stay at his place, but sadly he kicked me out on my delicate tush," He grinned.

            "You assumed I was going to let you stay here," Fox corrected.

            "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, go on to wherever you were heading. I'll keep lonely Theresa company." He winked at her.

            "Actually I have a change of plans," He said.

            "But I thought you were—" Theresa said.

            "I forgot, she has someplace to go to so I'm free for the day," Fox smiled.

            "Oh ok." Fox caught Dylan's suspicious stare. Silence followed. Suddenly an enraged Ethan burst into the apartment from the left-opened door. 

            "FOX! You gave Gwen and I a bad apartment!!" He yelled. Fox taken back by surprise was shocked.

            "What the hell are you talking about!?!" He asked.

            "The apartment you gave us, well I want another one!" Ethan demanded. Theresa was also shock to find a shirtless Ethan standing in the doorway, glistening with water droplets. **_Ethan, you and I will be together. NO matter what you think or say, Fate has her own plans in store for us. _**

**_            "_**There are rats in our apartment and the shower and water system are completely out of order!! The rats are just the main problem here!! We're not staying in there!!" He yelled. Suddenly Gwen came running in after Ethan. 

            "Oh my god!! I just found a cupboard with 3 more rats in it!! I can't stay there Ethan!! I can't!!!" She hyperventilated.

            "Rats!? There are no rats in there!!" Fox said.

            "Go check for yourself! The place is swarming with infected rodents!!" Ethan yelled.

            'Maybe they just found your apartment as a lovely cozy love nest," Dylan chuckled. Theresa smiled. 

            "Who are you??" Ethan asked, still angry.

            "I'm Dylan. A friend of Fox's from boarding school." He said.

            "Anyway, we're not staying in there no matter what!" Ethan said.

            "Well there's no where else to stay!" Fox said.

            "You can stay here with us," Theresa broke in.

            "What?!" Fox and Gwen asked, surprised.

            "Well not forever, but until you guys find another apartment…" Theresa suggested.

            "Oh a nice family gathering, if you two decide to move in," Dylan said. 

            "There's no way in hell we're living under the same roof with you Theresa!" Gwen shot back.

            Fox glared at Theresa with a blank expression. **_No way, Ethan is not going to live with us! Are you completely insane Theresa!? Oh wait, you are. The only damn reason you suggested that is because you want to be closer to big Ethan. NO. Simply, flat-out, NO._**

****

****

**_…………………………………………………_**

**_now time for you to review =)_**


	8. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: *ahem* the characters are in no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER. 

**            Twist of Fate**

**…………………………………………………………**

            **What's Going on?!**

(At the Crane Apartment)

            "Ethan, we can't stay with them," Gwen harshly whispered.

            "I know but we have no where else to stay, unless we want to stay at a hotel?" He looked at her.

            "It's far better than being cooped up together with _her," _Gwen pointed towards Theresa. 

            "Are you out of your witty mind Theresa?!" Fox demanded.

            "I was just suggesting," She calmly replied.

            "Well we can't have Mr. Golden-boy here living with us," Fox told her.

            "Then I recommend you find them another apartment, a vacate apartment, rid of mice and all sorts of other mishaps." Theresa said.

            "I don't think there's an empty condo in the complex. They're all full," Fox explained.

            "You're a Crane, you have _the _power," Theresa reminded him.

            "Not to do everything I please," Fox said.

            "Fox!" Ethan called him into attention. "So?"

            "So…what?" He asked slowly.

            "Are you going to find us another apartment or are we staying here?" He asked. You can tell Gwen finally gave in to Ethan about where to stay from her obvious expression.

            **_No, no, no. You and Gwen aren't going to stay here with us. That's my final answer._**

**_            "_**Fox?" Theresa asked softly.

            **_Argh, I'm going to hate myself for this damn decision._**

**_            "_**Fine! But no fights between you and the expectant mother got it?" Fox asked, looking at Theresa.

            "It was just merely a suggestion,"

            "Yeah well they took it so now we have 2 new tenants in the building. Thank you Theresa," Fox said sarcastically. 

            "It's just until you find them another place." Theresa told him.

            "You two get the room in the back." Fox told them. "I'll have someone look at your place until then but once we dispose of the mice and fix the water system, you're moving back there Ethan."

            "I'll be glad too." Ethan retorted. He and Gwen went back to their apartment to grab their things. 

            "Oh goodie, it's just like a TV series," Dylan joked. Fox glared at him with utter distaste.

            "We should call this, Crane Survivor. Who will be booted off the island this week? Hmmm…stay tune to find out!" 

            Fox chugged a pillow at Dylan.

(An Hour later)

            **_Oh god, Ethan is now living with us. Imagine that. I knew it. I wasn't pushing myself at Ethan. This is all of Fate's work. I just know it. It's in a matter of time until we're together._**

****"Theresa?" Dylan asked, catching her attention.

            "Yeah?" She answered.

            "Want to catch a drink down at White Lotus?" He asked, unexpectedly.

            "What?" She asked, half-listening.

            "Me.You.Margaritas.White Lotus." Dylan repeated.

            "Oh," She was taken back. 

            "Well, do you?" he asked, in a serious tone this time.

            "Sure. It's not like Fox and I were planning to go anywhere or anything. Ok." She agreed.

            "Great, let's go." Dylan offered his arm and Theresa took it. They two went out the door.

            (5 minutes later)

            "Where's Theresa?" Fox asked himself as he entered the living room.

            "Everyone suddenly vanished out of thin air…

            "I can't believe Ethan and Gwen are living with us.

            "Just the way I wanted things to go. Argh.

            "First Chad doesn't get called into work, and now I'm by my lonesome self. Where is everybody?

            "Great Fox. Talk to yourself for some company. Maybe I'm not as sane as I thought I was. I've been influenced by that tiny woman we all call Theresa. So is this what she does in private? Talk to herself about her undying love for my ignorant half-brother? Some entertainment…"

            KNOCK KNOCK

            "Ooo company!" Fox said in happiness.

            "Hello," Syd said as Fox opened the door. (Pretend Fox has never seen Syd in person before)

            "And you are?" Fox asked.

            "Syd. Syd Valentine," She answered.

            "Oh! Hi, I'm Fox. I spoke to you on the phone the other day," Fox reminded her.

            "Oh yeah. I just came here to see if Chad was home. I'm taking your advice," Syd smiled flirtatiously.

            "Unfortunately, Chad's not home at the moment. He went out," Fox said.

            "Oh, what a shame. So what's going on?" She asked.

            "Nothing. I was just wondering where everyone disappeared too. Now I'm alone."

            "You know, you want to go have an early dinner with me?" She asked.

            "Right now?" He asked.

            "Yeah. I mean I was going to take Chad but since you're available…"

            "Hey, I've got nothing better to do. Sure why not," Fox agreed.

            "Ok good. Come on," Syd said as she led the way. **_If she's into Chad as much as I think she is, maybe we can strict up some sort of deal…_**

****

(White Lotus)

            "Can I ask you something rather personal, Theresa?" Dylan asked.

            "Sure…what did you have in mind?" She asked, sipping her drink.

            "Were you ever, at any points, attracted to Mr. Foxworth Crane?"

            "Fox?" Theresa looked at him funny. "He was flirtatious when I first met him…but nothing developed from that."

            "Would you consider you and him very close friends?"

            "Yes, I think I would. Back when I was living in the Crane mansion, Fox and I would have heart-to-heart talks. Oops, I don't think I was suppose divulge that. Forget everything I just said Dylan." Theresa laughed.

            "I knew Fox had gone soft…especially for you," Dylan muttered to himself.

            "For me?" Theresa asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

            "I said, 'specifically, for who?'" Dylan told her.

            "Uh huh…I don't know what you're up too Dylan…"Theresa suspected.

            "Just because I'm buddy buddy with Fox doesn't make me as devious as you think I am." Dylan chuckled.

            "We'll find out."

            "More drinks?" Dylan asked, changing the subject.

            "Sure,"

            "Bring on the good stuff!"

(Schutzi, a restaurant)

            "I'm so glad I have you all to myself tonight," Whitney said, as she gazed into Chad's eyes.

            "Me too baby, me too." He kissed her hands.

            "Soon your schedule is going to be so hectic and you'll be working real hard with Syd, I don't know what I'd be doing on the moments I wouldn't be with you," Whitney said.

            "You have Theresa, and Fox." Chad reassured her.

            "I know but they're not you."

            "Baby, soon we'll be able to plan our wedding and the next thing you know, we'll be married." He kissed her.

            "I'd want my family to be at our wedding Chad."

            "They will be. We'll make them come. They're going to realize that letting you move out here was the best thing they did. They're going to see that I'm not the horrible person that your dad thinks I am."

            "You're not and that's why I love you so much," Whitney kissed him.

            "I love you too, baby." Chad kissed her back.

            In the distance, Chad and Whitney didn't notice two familiar people enter the restaurant. Fox and Syd. 

            "This place looks delicious," Syd said.

            "Hmm…" Fox said looking around. Suddenly, he spotted Whitney and Chad on the other side of the building. **_They're_****_ here! It's my chance to take Whitney away and have Chad stuck with Syd. I never thought a person can flirt as much as her. Seriously, I just want to get away from her._**

**_            "_**What a coincidence, I see Chad and Whitney," Fox informed her.

            "Chad? He's here? Really? Where?" She asked, with excitement.

            "Over there. Let's go say hi to them," Fox suggested.

            "Chad, Whitney. What a surprise," Fox smiled.

            "Fox." Whitney said. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

            "Yeah same here." Chad said. "Syd!?"

            "Hi Chad," She said in that seductive tone of hers.

            "Syd?" Whitney asked.

            "Yeah, Syd Valentine. The singer I'm working with," Chad explained.

            "Oh…" Whitney said, surprised that Syd was a girl. **_I thought she was some alcoholic man in rehab. I'm disappointed now, _Whitney thought.******

**_            "_**Hi," Syd said, rather annoyed.

            "Hi," Whitney replied.

            "So what are you two doing here?" Chad asked.

            "Actually Syd dropped by the apartment looking for you but she ended up inviting me to dinner with her," Fox explained.

            "Oh. Is something wrong?" Chad asked. "I mean why did you drop by the apartment?"

            "Nothing. I just wanted to work on some music that's all," She smiled.

            "Oh, ok."

            "Sorry to disappoint you two, but I gotta go." Fox said.

            "But we just got here," Syd whined.

            "I know but tomorrow I've got a meeting with my assistant." Fox told her.

            "Chad, do you mind working on some material with me?" Syd asked, pleading with her brown eyes.

            "Um…" He said, looking at Whitney for some sort of excuse.

            "It's ok, sweetie. I'm actually tired. You and Syd should work," Whitney said. Chad looked at her, as if begging her to come up with an excuse.

            "You sure?" He asked, begging some more in his eyes. Unfortunately, she didn't catch on.

            "Yeah. I'll see you at home tonight, k?" She said, kissing him.

            "I'll take you home Whitney," Fox offered.

            "Thanks. Nice meeting you Syd," Whitney smiled.

            "You too," She smiled fakely.

(That night, after all the fun)

            "Tonight was great!" a drunken Theresa wobbled herself into the apartment.

            "Yes it was," Dylan followed after.

            "I just needed one night to let loose!" Theresa squealed. 

            "Wow, you're a whole different person when you're out of it, Theresa," Dylan said.

            "You, my friend," Theresa pointed her finger at Dylan's chest. "Are lots of fun!"

            "hmm, yeah," He said, holding on to her arms, preventing her from falling.

            "I don't remember the last time I was _this _drunk," Theresa slurred. 

            "Really? I get knocked up all the time," Dylan said.

            "Oh I lied. I do remember!" She giggled. "That's when little Ethan came into the picture…well literally."

            "With Fox's daddy?" Dylan asked.

            "Julian…I never liked him. He was much too old for my liking," Theresa said.

            "How _do you sleep with that guy?" Dylan shuddered. _

            "Easy. First you get drunk…then you throw yourselves at one another then—" But Dylan quickly stopped her. 

            "No, keep that to yourself Theresa. I don't want to know," Dylan said.

            "Ok then. Your lose," She smiled drunkenly. Suddenly she grabbed his face with her hands.

            "Thank _you," She slurred._

            "For what?" Dylan asked, confused.

            "Tonight. I mean, whooo!" She said, swaying from side to side. "I feel great!"

            "You're beautiful," He whispered.

            "You're too cute!" She squealed. Out of nowhere, Dylan leaned down and kissed Theresa. Her, being too drunk to think, kissed him back. The two were going at it for who knows how long, until the front door opened and Fox and Whitney walked in. 

            "Theresa!?" Whitney said in surprise.

            "What the--?" Fox said, seeing Dylan making out with Theresa.

            **_What the hell is going on in here!? Why is Theresa…no, why is DYLAN all over Theresa?! I knew it! He couldn't keep his hands to himself! And Theresa! Out of all the people, she decides to throw herself at Dylan!?...wait, why am I so angered by this?? I thought I wanted Theresa to move on and forget about Ethan. I should be glad…I SHOULD be…but I'm not…_**


	9. Intoxication

Disclaimer: *ahem* the characters are in no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER. 

**            Twist of Fate**

**…………………………………………………………**

            **Intoxication**

(From where we left off)

            "Dylan!" Fox yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!"

            "I..uh, poor Miss Theresa here is a little drunk," He chuckled.

            "Hellooo Foxy!" She slurred, wobbling over to hug Fox, then Whitney.

            "Theresa, how much did consume?" Fox asked, holding her upright.

            "About this much," She giggled, holding up her fingers.

            "You sure about that Theresa?" Whitney asked.

            "Aahh, silly Whitney." She waved her off. " You worry too much. I feel fantastic!" 

            "You look drunk," Fox stated.

            "Whoo!" She twirled, luckily Fox caught her.

            "I think it's time for you to get some rest," Fox said.

            "No! I'm not tired. I just said I feel fantastic!" She insisted.

            "Fox, calm down. Theresa's alright," Dylan said.

            "How much did you let her drink!?" Fox yelled at him.

            "Man, why are you all concerned? Theresa can take care of herself without you coming to her rescue. I mean before you and _Whitney _barged into the room, we were having fun," A drunken Dylan said.

            "What are you implying?" Fox asked.

            "You had your chance with Theresa. It's too late now Pal."

            "You think this is about me and how I feel about Theresa?" Fox asked.

            "Oh wait, I forgot. You're too caught up in Miss Tennis Player's beauty," Dylan revealed. Fox glared at him, appalled  **__**

            "What is he saying, Fox?" Whitney asked.

            "Nothing. He's drunk out of his ludicrous mind to think properly." Fox replied. **_Damn you Dylan._****_ Liquor has horrible side effects on your personality. _**

****"I think you need to go back to your hotel now Dylan," Fox added.

            "Fine, but you watch out Whitney…what a Crane wants, a Crane gets," Dylan slurred, then he went out the door.

            "He's just delirious, I think I'll walk with him out. At least until he gets in the taxi," Fox said. **_I hope Whitney believes me. Thanks to intoxicated Dylan, she'll be having suspicions. I don't want her to find out that I'm in love with her by Dylan's oversized mouth. Now's definitely not the appropriate time for her to know. _**

            "Ok…" Whitney said. "I'll try to calm Theresa down."

            Fox went after Dylan. 

            "Theresa, I think you should get some rest ," Whitney suggested.

            "No, I'm fine Whit," She waved her off with her hand. 

            "You're tipsy Theresa," Whitney said.

            "no. No. Stop worrying. For once, just relax will you?" Theresa said.

            "I am relaxed." Whitney told her. 

            "What were you doing…with Dylan?" Whitney asked.

            "We were having fun." 

            "He didn't try to take advantage of you, did he Theresa?" Whitney asked, concerned.

            "No. I kissed him back out of my own free will."

            "Fox looks upset," Whitney indicated.

            "He should be. He and his mystery girl didn't get to spend the day together," Theresa said.

            "About that girl of his, do you know who she is, by any chance?" Whitney asked.

            "I have no idea. Fox wouldn't tell me." Theresa yawned. 

            "Did you hear what Dylan said earlier? About telling me to watch out?" Whitney asked.

            Theresa thought for a moment. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I wouldn't take his word. Dylan's a little tipsy too!"

            Whitney started thinking. **_"What a Crane wants, a Crane gets"…what exactly was Dylan trying to say? And for me to watch out? For what? Or was he telling me to watch out for Fox? But why? Fox said Dylan was just saying nonsense, but what did he meant by that?_**

**_            "_**Theresa, will you be alright?" Whitney asked.

            "Of course I am. I'm a big girl. Stop acting like Mama and constantly worrying about me. I'm not gonna do anything stupid," Theresa assured her.

            "Are you sure?" She asked again.

            "Yes! Stop pestering me Whit," Theresa said.

            "It's just that I'm really tired and I wanted to get some sleep." Whitney told her.

            "Then go!" She shooed her. "I'll be in bed soon, don't worry about me. I'm beat. I'm just in the mood to let all this remaining energy out…I'll be fine, TRUST ME."

            "Fine. Goodnight Theresa." Whitney said. **_At least she's calmed down from earlier. She's still a little drunk, but she'll be fine. _**

            "Night Whitney."  Theresa then flopped on the couch with her arms wide open. She then got up and twirled around the room. After that, she resumed her position on the couch. A few moments later, Fox came into the room.

            "Foxy!" She smiled wearily. "Got some fresh air?"

            "Sure. You should be getting to bed Theresa," Fox said, noticing her droopy eyelids.

            "Hmm…later…" She mumbled, curling up into a ball on the couch.

            "Theresa…" Fox whispered, gently shaking her shoulders. Unfortunately, Theresa already fell sound asleep.

            "Great. I was going to question her but I guess that would have to wait till morning." Fox said.

            "Why can't you be like this when you're conscious?" Fox asked, softly running his hands through her hair. 

            "More reserved and forgetful about old Ethan. Maybe for once, you'll completely let him go and the idea that you're going to end up with him because sorry to disappoint you, sometimes the course of true love never runs smoothly. I should know. I mean tonight Whitney came so close to finding out the truth, thanks to Dylan. He should be banned from all bars. Sure he's trustworthy, but when he's drunk, things tend to slip out. Just like tonight."

            "Mmm…" Theresa moaned softly.

            "I should take you to your room," Fox said. "Wouldn't want you to fall off the couch. Your delicate little body might not be able to handle the impact," He joked. He then lifted Theresa off the couch and carried her to her room. 

            "Goodnight Theresa," He softly whispered. "Don't have sweet dreams about my dear half-brother. Preferable you dream about dear old me." He then gently kissed her forehead. 

(The Next Morning)

            "Ugh…this has got to be the worst hangover in the world," Theresa grumbled as she got up from bed.

            "I don't remember what happened last night…" She said, rummaging through her mind for any hints.  

            "Oh yeah…I went out to a club with…Dylan, and I guess I must've gotten completely intoxicated." She mumbled.

            "Remind myself to never get that drunk, ever again. Oh god, I hope I didn't end up sleeping with him!" She panicked. 

            "I don't want another little Ethan on the way…please not with Dylan anyway.

            "Then, what else happened?" Theresa thought for a while. "Oh yeah, came home…ugh, I made-out with Dylan??"

            "Definitely, no more clubbin' for me.

            "How did I get here? Did I happen to just collapse on my bed? NO wait, Fox must've carried me here…but Fox? When did he come into the picture??" She asked herself.

            "I vaguely remember but he walked in on me and Dylan…kissing…oh great. I hope that was as far as I went with the guy…

            "Fox carried me to my room…" She smiled to herself, with her dreamy expression all over her place. "He's definitely lost his bad boy rep…"

(In Fox's room)

            "Morning…another day to try and dispose of Chad. Well at least to separate him away from Whitney." Fox mumbled to himself. 

            "Last night was…strange. Theresa being drunk of her cute little butt and making out with my so-called best friend…memories I'd definitely want to cherish," He sarcastically said.

            "I think I just want to stay in bed the whole day and skip the meeting I have with Trish." Fox said as he collapsed on the bed again.

            "Fox?" Theresa knocked. He bolted up. 

            "Theresa?" He asked, surprised to hear her.

            "Are you awake?" She asked.

            "I just woke up," He said.

            "Can I come in?" She asked.

            "Sure, door's open." He answered.

            "Hey sleepyhead," Theresa greeted.

            "Good morning. Slept well?" Fox asked.

            "No. I've got the worst hangover in the world. My head is killing me," Theresa told him.

            "Yeah, how could it not after you inebriated yourself with liquor after liquor?" Fox asked.

            "Thank you," Theresa said.

            "For what?" He asked confused.

            "For carrying me into my room last night," She said.

            "Oh that. No need to thank me. I was just taking you to your room," He said.

            "But thanks anyway. And what exactly went on between me and Dylan?" She asked.

            "You and Dylan…" Fox said reluctantly. "Well, let's just say you two were too intoxicated out of your mind to care."

            "We just kissed right?" Theresa asked.

            "Yeah, that was all…" Fox said, rather annoyed. **_Who knows what kissing would have led too if I hadn't came home. _**

            "Good." Theresa sighed in relief. "How do you get rid of a hangover?"

            "Make you eat lots of eggs, luscious bacon strips, juicy ham topped off with a nice chunk of fatty butter, and a nice creamy coffee to drink…" Fox said.

            "Ugh…" Theresa moaned as she rushed to the bathroom.

            "Like that." He smiled to himself as he heard Theresa purged. 

………………………………………………

comments? Reviews? Constructive criticism? =)


	10. The Morning After

Disclaimer: *ahem* the characters are in no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER. 

**            Twist of Fate**

**…………………………………………………………**

            The Morning After 

(Gwen and Ethan's room)

            "What was all the noise last night Ethan?" Gwen asked.

            "I don't know," Ethan told her.

            "I can't believe we have to live under one roof with them…especially Theresa," Gwen sighed.

            "Honey I know you hate it but please try to relax yourself. The last thing we need is more stress upon yourself."

            "I'm sorry. I know. Once we see Dr. Abel today, I'll feel more relieved."

            "Good. I hope he's as amazing as Mother thinks he is," Ethan said.

            "Same here. Our mothers were so eager to put us on that plane," Gwen said.

            "I know. But I am glad we are here, despite the fact that we're living with my brother and Theresa…"

            "Yeah. But this is just temporarily, right sweetie? AS soon as Fox fixes the rat problem and the water system, we'll be fine." Gwen said, more to herself rather than Ethan.

            "The sooner the better. In fact, I'll talk to Fox about it."

(In the kitchen)

            "Ugh, I still feel horrible. Hand me some aspirin please," Theresa groaned.

            "Here," Fox handed her two tablets. "I hope you've learned your lesson dearest Theresa," He smirked.

            "Shut up," She scolded him.

            "I gotta go to a meeting with my assistant. I'll be back in a couple of hours, think you can take care of yourself?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder.

            "I'll try…if not I'll call Whitney up on her cell. She said she was gonna go to the studio with Chad or something," She sighed.

            "The studio?" Fox asked. **_Maybe I can convince her to come with me for the day and let Chad do his "work"._**

****"Yeah…"

            "I'll call to check up on you once in a while," Fox assured her.

            "If I don't pick up, it's signifies I'm dead," Theresa groaned and plopped her head on the table.

            "Want me to carry you back to your room?" Fox asked, concerned about Theresa.

            "No, no. Go or you're going to be late," She insisted.

            "You sure?" He asked again.

            "Positive! Now leave before I change my mind," She said.

            "Fine, fine. I'll see you later," Fox said and went out the door. Theresa sat at the table for a few minutes until Ethan walked into the kitchen.

            "Theresa?" He asked.

            "Eh?" She said, lifting her head. "Ethan?"

            "Are you ok?" He asked.

            "I'm fine…just a little hangover from last night," She said.

            "You look terrible." He stated.

            "Don't remind me," She sighed. **_I can't let Ethan see me looking like filth._**

            "Is Fox here?" He asked.

            "Actually he just left 5 minutes ago," She told him.

            "I wanted to ask him if he had sent anybody to fix our apartment."

            "I'm not sure. You can call him," She suggested.

            "Oh well. I guess I'll try later."

            "Ok…"

            "You need anything?" He asked. **_I need you. Ethan's being generous…that's why I love him so much._**

****"No but thank you for asking," Theresa said.

            "Don't worry about it. Well tell him what I said when you see him today. Gwen and I might be gone the whole day," Ethan informed her.

            "The whole day? Where?" Theresa asked.

            "We're going to go see a specialist for Gwen's pregnancy," Ethan told her.

            "Oh. A specialist?"

            "Yeah, for Gwen's condition. We want everything to go smoothly until the end."

            "Good Luck to Gwen and the baby," Theresa sincerely wished.

            "Thank you Theresa," Ethan said.

            "Well I think I'm gonna go back to bed. I'll see you later," Theresa said, getting up from the table and walking to her room. **_It's repulsive for a mother to ever wish anything horrible upon another mother and  that's the reason  why I'm wishing Ethan and Gwen the best of luck to their baby. As much as I want to be with Ethan, I don't want any harm done to their baby. I don't have the heart or the will to want to do it. _**

****

            **_Theresa seemed actually… normal just then... Maybe she's finally given up on trying to take me away from Gwen. However, for some apparent reason, I don't feel relieved…Ethan thought to himself. _**

****

(At the studio)

            "Syd, that was amazing," Chad said after hearing Syd sing another song.

            "Yeah, it was…" Whitney said slowly.

            "Thank you," Syd smiled.

            "Well you said you wrote a new song…let me hear it," Chad suggested.

            "Actually, I was thinking that I can learn that one song your were talking about the other day…" Syd said.

            "Oh. Ok then, but I haven't finished it…"

            "Can I take a look at it?" She asked.

            "Yeah sure," Chad agreed as he rummaged through the piles of paper on this desk. "Here it is,"

            "Thanks." Syd looked over the piece of paper, humming the melody softly. 

            'I can probably help you with it…" Syd offered.

            "Really? That would be…cool…" Chad said.

            "We should start on it now, shouldn't we?" Syd asked, still giving Chad that smile of hers.

            "Yeah…" Chad complied. "I'll just need to talk to Whitney for a moment,"

            "Sure. I'll be in the other room." Syd said.

            "Baby, I'm sorry." Chad apologized.

            "NO, it's fine. I know it's part of your job," Whitney said.

            "I don't know how long I'll be here…you sure you want to stay?" Chad asked.

            "Yeah, yeah." Whitney nodded. Just then Fox entered the room.

            "Fox?" Chad asked, surprised to see him here.

            "Hey," Fox smiled, attentively staring at Whitney.

            "What brings you here?" Chad asked.

            "Well I just got back from a meeting with my assistant and Theresa mentioned something about Whitney being here with you…so I decided that instead of having Whitney bored out of her mind while you work with Syd, I thought I'd take her away…" Fox said. "If I have your permission, that is."

            "You know, you should go with Fox," Chad said to Whitney.

            "But I came here to be with you," Whitney said.

            "I know but who knows how long Syd and I are going to be working. You might as well have more fun with Fox," Chad told her.

            "You sure you don't want me here?" She asked, rubbing his arms.

            "Positive. It could get pretty tedious here. I don't want you to be bored out of your mind."

            "Ok then. I guess I'll see you later back at the apartment?" She asked.

            "Uh-huh. I'll call you as soon as I can, baby." Chad kissed her on the cheek.

            "Bye," She kissed him back. 

            "Shall we get going then?" He asked.

            "Yeah," Whitney said softly, as she looked back at Chad talking to Syd.

            **_It's_****_ working. I've finally gotten Whitney away from Chad. She and I will finally be able to spend some quality time with one another. My brilliant plan is coming into existence…soon enough, you will be mine Whitney. _**

****

**_…………………………………………_**

I was aware of how short that chapter was and I am sorry. 

Just review what you thought of it…and soon I'll have the next chapter posted=)

Until then…mingle mingle


	11. Finally

Disclaimer: *ahem* the characters are in no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER. 

**            Twist of Fate**

**…………………………………………………………**

              ** Finally**

(At the Crane Apartment)

            "Fox said he was going to call…" Theresa said to herself.

            "I should just call him to tell him I'm doing better…but then again, what if I'm bothering him?" She asked, thinking more to herself. 

            "So Ethan and Gwen are here for her pregnancy…I just know that Fate will do her work and Ethan will come back to me…but I don't want to jeopardize their baby…Couldn't I still have Ethan and have Gwen give birth to a healthy child? What if Fox is right? I can't possibly have both of my prayers answered… I can't lose Ethan, I just cant. My life revolves around him."

(Down at the Pier)

            "How are you liking it here so far?" Fox asked, as the two of them walked down the dock.

            "It's great. I never thought I'd want to stay here forever. The weather has been wonderful," Whitney said, smiling at the cloudless sky.

            "It has, hasn't it?" He asked, staring at Whitney unnoticed.

            "I just wish I could spend more time with Chad…" Whitney said.

            "But I guess him being a new producer comes with dedication. Especially to his work and to Syd."

            "Yeah but I couldn't have been happier for him. He's waited so long for this and he deserves to be enjoying what he's doing," Whitney explained. **_God she's so understanding and good-willed…that's why I'm in love with her._**

****"You're so conceivable, Chad is one lucky stripling." Fox said. **_But_****_ not for long of course. _**

****"Thank you, Fox," Whitney smiled. "You know, Theresa's right. You are a good person."

            "But you see the good in everyone," Fox said.

            "Because people aren't born evil. It's something they learn. And even though you came from a broken family, you have a good heart." Whitney said.

            "I—I don't know what to say really…" Fox mustered in shock for is inability to say anything.  **_Forget about Chad…if only you knew how much I just simply adore you…oh god…what am I becoming?_**_ Please inform me I'm not mutating into a male Theresa…pull it together buddy, PULL IT TOGETHER!_****

****"I can be decent when I want too…" Fox smirked.

            "You're just putting on an act, Fox."

            "An act? And you think this because?" He arched an eyebrow.

            "The way Theresa talks about you. It's different from all the printed descriptions I've read about you in the newpapers."

            **_Theresa speaks of me? Wow…that's rather shocking, considering all she ever rambles on about is my half-brother. _**

**_            "_**Theresa speaks of me well?" Fox asked.

            "Yes she does. I think in a way, she's fond of you…and I'm starting to see it myself," Whitney softly said. **_Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Whitney might be "fond" of me…_**

****"Really, there's nothing spectacular about me," Fox assured her.

            "The other day…when Dylan was drunk out of his mind…he mentioned something…weird," Whitney said. **_When he came so damn close of telling you that I was in love with you? But hey, at least you thought of me…_**

****"What exactly did he say?" Fox asked, pretending he wasn't aware of what she was referring too.

            "He told me to be careful and 'what a Crane wants, a Crane gets'…"

            "He did?" Fox acted surprised.

            "Maybe he was just delusional...forget I even mentioned it. Now I feel stupid."

            "No, you're not stupid. Don't say that about yourself," Fox said, placing his hand on her arm. 

            "Nevermind Fox. Don't worry about it. Dylan was drunk. I hope I didn't confuse you too much," She smiled.

            "No, you didn't…" **_I'm_****_ just dazzled by your beauty._**

****Fox and Whitney intensely stared at one another for a few moments…

            "I think we should get back to the apartment…" Whitney said very slowly. 

            "Yeah…" Fox breathed. Their faces were inches away. If Fox were to tilt his head lower, their lips would unmistakably meet.

            "We should…see how Theresa is doing…"

            "Right…Theresa…" Fox mumbled. So close… **_WAIT! I can't kiss Whitney…not yet anyway…I know I've been anticipating this moment for eternity but I shouldn't do this…but her lips are so near…if I just move my head lower, I'd be able to…_**

**_            RING! RING! RING! Damn cell…_**

**_            "_**Hello?" Fox answered, irritated at whoever called for breaking his moment with Whitney.

            "Fox?" Theresa said.

            "Is something wrong Theresa?" He asked, a bit concerned that she had called him.           

            "You sound…annoyed…" Theresa pointed out.

            **_Because of you calling me._****_ I was this close of having pure bliss and you decided that it was the perfect time to call me. That's why I'm annoyed._**

**_            "_**I thought you were someone else," Fox lied.

            "Oh. So are you finish with the meeting?" Theresa asked.

            "Yeah."

            "When are you going to be back?" She asked.

            "I'm not sure. Is everything alright?" He asked again.

            "Yeah…it's just that, I got lonely…" She said.

            **_Theresa called me because she got lonely…that's an interesting thought…_**

**_            "_**Actually Whitney and I were heading back there anyway," Fox said.

            "You're with Whitney?" She asked.

            "Yeah. We'll be home soon."

            "Ok then."

            "I'll see you when we get there Theresa."

            "Bye."

            "Bye."

            "Theresa called?" Whitney asked, now a few steps away from Fox.

            "Yeah. Come on, I'll take you back to the apartment."

            "You know what, can you take me back to the studio?" Whitney asked.

            "The studio?" Fox asked.

            "Yeah. Even though Chad's probably going to be busy, I don't mind being there. Just as long as he's nearby…"

            "Ok then. Let's go," Fox said, more annoyed at the fact that Whitney was going to spend the rest of the day with Chad at the studio. 

            **_I promise you Whitney, you and Chad aren't going to be together for long…_**

(Crane Apartment)

            "You're back early," Theresa said as Fox walked in the door.

            "Yeah…the meeting wrapped up sooner than I thought." Fox sighed.

            "What's wrong?" Theresa asked.

            "Nothing," Fox mumbled. "So how are you feeling?" He asked, switching the subject.

            "Better than I did this morning." 

            "Good. I wouldn't want you to be miserable."

            "I thought Whitney was with you?" Theresa asked.

            "Yeah but she wanted to go back to the studio to be with Chad," Fox said that with a bit of jealous feeling.

            "Oh Ethan was wondering if you've asked someone to check out his apartment," Theresa said.

            "Not yet. Tell lover boy that I'd get to it as soon as possible. I'll call in to the manager today and inform him of his mishaps," Fox said.

            "Good. But I don't mind having him living under the same roof as us," Theresa smiled.

            "Sorry to burst your bubble, but remember that Gwen is here too," Fox said.

            "I know. I know. I'll keep to my word about leaving the two of them alone. As much as my heart loves Ethan, I don't want their baby to have any complications." Theresa sighed sadly.

            "You can't have both Theresa," Fox said.

            "Yes I can. Fate will see to me ending up with Ethan."

            "Ethan this, Ethan that. NO more Ethan." Fox said sternly.

            "Fine Mr.Grumpy. Tell me about this girl of yours. I want to meet her. I can't wait any longer…"

            "I was thinking I'd take you to meet her tonight, down at the Ivy, this amazing restaurant," Fox said.

            "Really? After all this time, I'm finally going to meet the lucky lady who's captured your bounded heart." Theresa said in excitement. "Fate is going to bring you two together. I know it and soon you'll realize that I have been right all along."

            "Yeah, yeah, you and lover boy will be together…" Fox said, but still not believing her or her theories. 

            "So tell me about her," Theresa insisted.

            "About whom?" Fox asked.

            "The girl you love silly."

            "She's everything. She's smart, gorgeous, athletic. She's perfect. Plus she had an amazing voice. The first time I heard her sing, I was completely blown away. It was definitely love at first sight." Fox said, in that dreamy gaze he's in whenever he thinks of Whitney.

            "Wow you've got it terrible. I mean Fox Crane is in love with a woman! Imagine that," Theresa said.

            "I think you'd like her. She sees the best in people. Always so optimistic." Fox said with a smile.

            **_Now I must find a way for Chad to stay "occupied" at the studio so I can take Whitney away for the night…do I really want Theresa to know? What if I'm making a mistake for letting this happen? Should I just wait for a little while…but Theresa is a  very persistent lady. I guess I have to keep my word to Theresa about finally allowing her to meet this mystery woman…please let Whitney be willing to come tonight…and hopefully, Chad is stuck at work with that flirtatious Syd. _**

****

**_…………………………………………………_**

reviews please, I'd be gladly appreciated. ^-^


	12. Undetected Emotions

Disclaimer: *ahem* the characters are in no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER. 

**            Twist of Fate**

**…………………………………………………………**

            **Undetected Emotions**

(At the studio)

            "Whitney, you should've just gone back to the apartment with Fox," Chad suggested.

            "I know but I wanted to be here with you, sweetie." Whitney stated. 

            "Who knows how long I'll be here. Syd and I barely finished the first song. It might take the whole day." Chad told her.

            "It's alright. As long as I'm here with you baby," Whitney smiled. Chad was about to kiss her when Syd walked in the door.

            "Sorry about that. I had a phone call from a _friend_…" Syd said.

            "It's ok. Should we get back to work?" Chad asked.

            "Yeah. I want to finish this song so we can work on the next one," Syd said.

            "Ok," Chad complied as he went back to the recording. Whitney watched on as the two of them talked. She felt out of place, like a third wheel per say. Why didn't she just go with Fox, she thought. Speaking of Fox,  she felt something…unusual down at the pier…was it her imagination or were they so close of…kissing?  No, no, Fox would never try to make a move on her. He knows that she loves Chad and Chad loves her. Plus the fact that they were a couple. But the way he had looked at her…it was as if, that maybe…he was in lust with her…no, the look was more deep, as if he was…in love, _with _her. Was it possible? Why is she even thinking of this? **_I love Chad and only Chad. There is no way that Fox could possibly be infatuated with me. I'm just seeing things…or maybe exaggerating, in a way. _**

****

(Crane Apartment; Fox's bedroom)

            **_Even though Syd is rather…troublesome…I'm starting to like her. She can help me keep Chad away from Whitney.  I need her in this scheming plan. I just called her to keep Chad busy all day long…how wonderful. Now all I have to do is to try and convince lovely Whitney to come with me to dinner…that won't be too difficult. I'll just put on my "Fox charm". _**

****

(Later in the day)

            "Wanna go for a swim, Theresa?" Fox asked, popping his head into her room.

            "Yeah. WE should go, it's getting pretty hot in here." Theresa agreed. They walked down to the pool, only to find it packed with other tenants. 

            "Damn, it's crowded." Fox complained.

            "We should've come earlier," Theresa said.

            "yeah. But this won't stop us from taking a swim, right?" Fox asked.

            "Never." Theresa grinned. 

            Theresa and Fox made their way near a couple of beach chairs, and laid down their towels. 

            "If we can't go swimming, I might as well get tanned," Theresa said.

            "In that case, mind putting some of that sun block on my back. I'm not very flexible," Fox said.

            "I think you just want to be pampered for the day, Fox," Theresa smiled.

            "Come and work your magic here," Fox said, patting the edge of his beach chair for Theresa, beckoning her to come sit there. Theresa rolled her eyes.

            "You have magical fingers, Theresa," Fox said.

            "Why thank you." 

            "You should work those magical fingers on me next," Came another voice from behind. Theresa whipped her head around and saw Dylan.

            "Dylan?" Theresa said, in surprise. Fox turned his head around. When he saw Dylan, he scowled. 

            "Hi lovely Theresa," He smiled. "Fox, buddy."

            "Dylan." Fox said simply. 

            "Can I talk to Fox for minute, Theresa?" He asked.

            "Sure. I'll be over there," Theresa said, pointing to the pool.

            "I know what a bad drunk I can be," Dylan said after Theresa left.

            "Yeah, I know perfectly well. You showed us a demonstration the other night." Fox said.

            "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let it slip that you were in love with Whitney. Honest," Dylan apologized.

            "Actually, don't worry yourself over it. I fixed the little mess you left behind."

            "Thanks Fox. I guess I should try to be more careful next time I get knocked up."

            "How many times have I heard you say that?" Fox asked.

            "I know I know. I'll just stay away from you when I'm drunk."

            "Good." Fox said.

            "Since we worked things out, I'm going to ask Theresa out tonight," Dylan said.

            **_What!? You can't go out with Theresa. _**

**_            "_**Sorry buddy, I can't let you do that." Fox said.

            "Why? Theresa is her own free person. It's not like I need your permission to ask her out," Dylan retorted.

            "I know, but just leave her alone ok? Theresa is Theresa." Fox said, than realizing how stupid that sounded. 

            "That won't stop me from being attracted to her. She's actually a very energetic person."

            "I know that, but I don't want you to be involved with her." Fox said.

            "Look Fox, she's not attached to you, so quit acting like you're _her boyfriend. Stick to Whitney's problems. Like you said, she needs to get over dear-old Ethan, so I'm here to help her forget him."_

            "You're still not dating Theresa."

            "Well stop me." Dylan said.

            "You're not going to hurt Theresa. She deserves someone who's committed, and I definitely know you're not that kind of man."

            "I can change," Dylan replied sheepishly.

            "No. She's not like any other woman you've slept with, so just stay away from Theresa. She's way out of your league." Fox stated.

            "And she's in you league?" Dylan asked, starting to get agitated.

            "I didn't say that."

            "It sounds as if _she's_ the one you're in love with." Dylan pointed out. **__**

**_            Me? In love with Theresa? No… Theresa is, I guess you can she's my best friend. I've literally opened my heart to her, and she in return. She has changed me drastically, even though I won't admit that to her. I think she's the reason why I've fallen in love with Whitney. She opened my heart up to something I thought I'd never be able to feel. Love. So me in love with Theresa? I think Dylan's been consuming too much liquor…_**

****"Fox??" Dylan waved his hand in front of my face.

            "Huh? What?" Fox asked, annoyed.

            "Did you hear what I said?" He asked.

            "Yeah. And the answer is, I think you're out of your mind."

            "Am I?" Dylan asked.

            "Yeah. What makes you think I can be in love with Theresa?" Fox asked, making a face.

            "The way you're always trying to protect her."

            "Only because I care about her. She's been there for me when I moved back to Harmony." Fox said, glancing a look at Theresa in the pool. 

            "It's more than that, man. You think you're in love with Whitney, but honestly, I think you're really in love with Theresa," Dylan said.

            "No, I'm in love with Whitney. I know. She's…amazing." Fox said, trying to convince him. 

            "I think you're lying to yourself." 

            "What I feel for Whitney, it's incredible. It's real." Fox glanced at Theresa in the pool again. 

            "It's lust."

            "It's not lust. Why are you so convinced about me being so in love with Theresa?" Fox asked, annoyed. He looked at Theresa again. 

            "Because it's the truth. You might not be able to see it, but I can. You've literally been watching her from here," Dylan caught.

            "What?" Fox asked, making another weird expression. "NO I haven't. I'm just spacing out into the distance."

            "In Theresa's direction for the last 5 minutes…"

            "You know what, forget it about it. This is going no where. I'm not in love with Theresa, ok?" Fox said. "I'm in love with Whitney and that's the truth. Drop it Dylan."

            "So can I take her out to dinner tonight?" He asked.

            "Actually she's coming with me out to dinner tonight…" Dylan gave him an "I-told-you" look.

            "I was thinking of telling her about Whitney," Fox added.

            "She's not gonna be too happy when she finds out."

            "But I'm going to try and convince her that I am going to have her no matter what…"

            "You're sounding like a certain somebody."

            "Don't start." Fox said.

            "Whatever Fox. I'm still attracted to her. I'm gonna ask her out soon, and you won't be able to stop me. She's not your girlfriend so back off." Dylan said.

            **_Bastard._****__**

****"You think what you want. You're as vexatious as my half-brother, it's bothersome. You're not gonna get Theresa in bed with you. I'll make sure to that."

            "We'll see. Maybe I can charm my way into her...literally…" And with that, Dylan walked off towards the pool. Fox watched from the distance as Dylan said a few words to Theresa and hugged her goodbye. 

            **_You don't deserve Theresa. I know the way you work with women Dylan. You impress them by your witty personality and they end up having sex with you. And what do you do afterwards, you throw them away like they're some piece of clothing. I know, because that's how I was. We would plan out ways how we'd get a certain girl in our beds and the next morning, we'd leave them, as if they were nothing worthy. I regret those days. Ever since I felt love, I know women are fragile beings. But you Dylan, you just haven't realized that yet. Nor will you realize it soon enough. _**

****

**_            "_**What was all that about?" Theresa asked, coming back to Fox.

            "Nothing. So what did he say to you?" Fox asked.

            "He asked if I wanted to go have dinner with him later this week…" She said.

            "And you said no, right?" Fox asked.

            "I told him I would."

            "You said yes?!"

            "Yeah. Fox, you're always telling me to move on about Ethan and I'm starting too." Theresa said.

            "I know, but not with Dylan. He's a playboy. All he wants is to get you into bed."

            "I can't believe you'd say harsh things about your best friend." Theresa said, in surprise.

            "He's just a friend now. He hasn't changed."

            "Well let me be the judge of that, Fox."

            "I'm saving you time. Just don't go out with Dylan. You deserve so much better."

            "Thank you for the complement, but I happen to like Dylan."

            "Theresa, trust me on this. He's not worth your time." Fox pleaded.

            "What gives you to tell me who to date Fox?" She asked, angry.

            "I'm just trying to protect you."

            "From what?"

            "From a lot of pain. I know the way he works with women. After he's done with them, he bags them. He's gotten what he wants from her, so he goes off to find another woman." He explained.

            "Maybe he has changed! I mean you've changed."

            "But he's not me."

            "How would you know the way he threats women?" She asked.

            "Because that's how I used to threat them. We'd go around bars and try to get women…" Theresa would've been surprised, but she wasn't. She knew the man Fox was before she met him.

            "I'll make a deal with you. I go on this one date with Dylan. If he shows any signs that you mentioned, I promise it's the end." Theresa said.

            "Fine," Fox sighed, realizing he had lost.

            "Ok then. We've got ourselves a deal," Theresa smiled.

            **_Just hope Dylan pulls something that shows Theresa that he's a plain womanizer…you know what, I'm sounding a lot like that ignorant half-brother of mine. But this is for Theresa's own good. _**

****

**_…………………………………………………_**

**_do_****_ do do do do_**

**_reviews_****_? ^-^_**


	13. Brotherly LoveOr Not

**            Twist of Fate**

**……………………………………………**

**     Brotherly Love…or Not         **

(At the studio)

            Whitney turned around and surprisingly come face to face with Fox. 

            "Fox?" She said.

            "Hey there."

            "You're here…again." 

            "Yeah. For you actually," He said.

            "For me?" She asked, surprised.

            "Well, I was thinking since you're here and you're obviously not doing anything important, I'd take you out to dinner with me and Theresa," he offered.

            "Oh, that would be wonderful, but unfortunately, Chad promised that once he finishes up here, we'd go down to dinner ourselves." Whitney broke his heart.

            "Oh. Well he might be here for a while longer. Who knows, maybe the whole day. How about you just come with us." Fox offered again. 

            "Thanks for the offer Fox." Whitney smile graciously. "But I think I'd like to stay here."

            "You sure?" 

            "Yeah."

            **_Damn. I'm not going to give up Whitney. You're coming with me tonight._**

****"Come on, it'll be fun instead of being cooped up here for the night." Fox told her.

            "Thank you though, Fox. For everything. I mean you've given us a great place to stay and provided us with necessities. You should just enjoy the night with Theresa. Maybe you can take her mind of Ethan. She needs that at the moment." Whitney said.

            "Well if you decide to come by later, you can call me on my cell. I'd be more than happy to pick you up." Fox offered.

            "I will." Whitney said.

            "You sure you don't want to come?" Fox asked again, just checking maybe she'd change her mind.

            "Yes positive."

            "Ok then. I'll talk to you later," Fox said and left.

(Crane Apartment)

"So we still up for tonight with you and that mystery girl of yours?" Theresa asked, barging into Fox's room. She was dressed in a very elegant black dress with silver linings. 

"Wow…" Fox said, amazed by her appearance. "You look…astonishing." **_Theresa does look amazing. More beautiful than usual…_**

"Thank you," Theresa smiled gracefully. "So yea, we still up for that dinner?"

"Actually, she can't make it tonight," Fox said.

"What? How come?" 

"Something came up," Fox lied.

"Oh, again? Is she like a business type of woman or something?" Theresa asked.

"You can say that…"

"Is there something standing in the way from you getting her?" Theresa asked, figuring it out.

Damn, how well do you know me Theresa?

"Yeah, there is." Fox confessed.

"Well don't worry. If you're meant to be with her, Fate will see to that." Theresa said, confidently.

"You motivate me Theresa," Fox said.

"How so?" 

"The way you always believe in things, even though they might not come true."

"Are you referring to my idea of Ethan and me?"

"I'm just saying, now I'm more determined not to give up on this woman. I'm going to try everything to get her. After all, what a Crane wants, a Crane gets." Fox smirked.

"You Cranes are so spoiled. Spending the Crane fortune was delightful for me."

"You're the little mischief, aren't you?" Fox grinned.

"Oh you know it."

"I was thinking, how about we just go out to dinner. The two of us. A date." Fox smiled.

"A date? With Fox Crane. Oh how women would love to be me right now," Theresa grinned.

"You're the lucky lady. I wouldn't just go out to dinner with any woman."

"That's not what I have heard…" Theresa said sheepishly.

"I'm a changed man. And it's all thanks to you Theresa."

"How many could say that they're Fox Crane's motivation?" Theresa smiled happily.

"Not many." Fox said.

"But I can." 

"I think you're inheriting the Crane ego. You better stop before that precious head of yours bursts." Fox teased.

"I wonder where I got it from…" Theresa said, looking directly at Fox.

"Probably that father of mine. I mean you did have a child with him…" Fox shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Hey, you're part your father too you know?" She pointed out.

"I know…but your deal is different. My father really needs to settle down with one woman. Who knows, he has probably slept with the whole town by now…"

"That's how Julian is. I don't think you can really change him."

"But what was there between Dr. Russell and him, it's definitely different. It's as if…he might've loved her…"

"Julian with Dr. Russell?? No…" Theresa said in shocked.

"I saw them together Theresa…they were pretty intimate."

"But that's just…unusual."

"Expect my father to do something unusual." Fox said.

"How about we forget about Julian and his little games and go." Theresa said.

"I agree with you." Fox said.

(Down at the Ivy)

            "Wow, this place is amazing," Theresa said, mesmerized by the restaurant.

            "Yes it is." Fox agreed. **_You fit quite well into the surroundings…_**"Haven't been here in centuries."

            "Count on Fox to always haul you to the best places in the city." 

            "Compliments to my assistant."

            "Ahh, so you didn't reserve this place all by yourself? I'm appalled." Theresa said.

            "I'm a man of many surprises."

            "Yes, I've noticed."

            "Good Evening Mr. Crane." The host greeted. "Reservations tonight?"

            "Yes." Fox answered. The host looked down at his list.

            "For 3?" He checked.

            "Actually make that two, if possible." Fox corrected.

            "Right away. Follow me to your table," He said and led them to the back of the restaurant. 

            "It's pretty secluded back here. No disturbance from the other customers. Only a few table here, but they're quite apart.  I'm sure you and your date will enjoy the privacy." The host said.

            "Thank you." Fox said.

            "The waitress will be here in a moment, so relax and enjoy the evening." He said as he handed them two menus.

            "Thank you so much," Theresa said. The host nodded and left them.

            "Well this is nice," Theresa said.

            "It is. Order whatever you want Theresa." 

            "Hmm…" She said, looking over her menu. "Wow, everything is expensive."

            "Don't worry about the price. I'll handle that." Fox assured her.

            As Theresa was scanning through the Menu, Fox was inconspicuously watching her from behind his menu. **_Am I seeing Theresa is a whole new light? I can't be though…but her, just sitting there, she looks gorgeous…Theresa's always looked wonderful…but there's something about her tonight that makes it strange…I'm just imaging things…_**

****"Should I have the chicken or the shrimp?" Theresa asked. Fox was still in his trance, he didn't hear her.

            "Fox?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. 

            "Huh? What?" He said, clearing his throat.

            "Were you spacing out about her again?" She asked.

            "Um…yeah." He mumbled.

            "Chicken or shrimp?" 

            "I think—" But Fox was distracted when he saw Ethan and Gwen led by the host to the table a few feet from them.

            "Fox?" Theresa asked. She then followed his gaze and saw why had distracted him.

            "Ethan?" Theresa asked out loud.

            "Theresa?!" Gwen asked, outraged.

            "What are you guys doing here?" Theresa asked, surprised. **_Obviously_****_ Fate is working again._**

****"Having dinner." Ethan said, surprised to see Theresa on a "date" with Fox.

            "What are you two doing here?" Ethan asked.

            "Theresa and I were on a lovely date…until we were disrupted…" Fox said, bitterly.

            "You and Theresa??" Gwen asked, dumbstruck.

            "Yes…is there something wrong with that?" He asked.

            "Yes." Ethan immediately said. "What are you pulling at Fox?"

            "Nothing. I can't have a friendly dinner with a friend?"

            "No. With you, it's never friendly." Ethan retorted.

            "I haven't made a move on Theresa ever since I got back to Harmony, what makes you think I will now??" Fox asked, irritated.

            "I don't know. Maybe you're just waiting for the right moment."

            "Well sorry to disappoint you Ethan but no. You worry about your own problems and I'll take care of mine." 

            "I don't know what you're planning Fox but I'm going to find out." Ethan threatened.

            "Don't worry about me Ethan. It's not like you've had for the last…oh wait, you've never been concerned about me." Fox angrily spat out.

            "You are full of trouble. I mean I've told you fix our apartment, and I bet you haven't called anybody to come yet."

            "For a matter of fact, I have. But it's not like you care. You always think it's my fault."

            "Because it is!" Ethan yelled.

            "You want to know what it felt like always having mother tending to wonderful Ethan and you're always being treated like some old toy?" Fox asked.

            "Fox, that's not true. Mother cared about all of us." Ethan defended.

            "NO. Mother gave you all her love. All we ever got from her was her cold shoulder." Fox said.

            "I don't believe that."

            "You know very well it's true. You were the son from the man she loved. She didn't care whether you were a Crane or not. All she cared about was, you were Chief Bennett's son. You were her trophy from the one man she ever truly loved."

            Ethan got up from his chair, but Gwen held him back.

            "You two, stop!" Theresa cut in. "For once, stop fighting. You are half-brothers. Start acting like it! Whatever happened in the past, is the past. You can't change it. I know it hurts Fox, but sometimes we've got to move on."

            A few moments of silence followed.

            "Theresa's right." Fox sighed. "You know what Ethan, keep believing what you want about Mother but I know her true self. I've suddenly lost my appetite." Fox got up from the table. "I'm sorry Theresa."

            Theresa got up and followed him out back to the front of the restaurant.

            "Leaving so soon Mr. Crane?" The host asked as they passed the front door.

            "Yes. You have a really nice restaurant though." Fox said.

            "Thank you. I hope you come back again soon." He said. Fox nodded and walked out the door.

            "I'm sorry about that Theresa," He apologized. 

            "You don't have to explain. It's ok. I can only imagine how you're feeling." She said softly.

            "Thanks. I don't think the night went on pretty well…" Fox sighed again.

            "Don't worry about it. So about this mystery girl…tell me Fox, who is she?" Theresa asked, switching the subject.

            "You promised that you would tell me…" Theresa added, anxiously waiting for Fox's answer. 

            **_Yeah I did promise you. But a Crane never keeps his promises…_**

****

**_……………………………………………_**

I felt like ending it right there…^-^

****


	14. Suspicious Mind

Disclaimer: *ahem* These characters are no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER (along with the other writers).

**~*NOTE:*~ Sorry it has been a few weeks since I posted up the last chapter but here's the long-awaited next chapter….enjoy**

**            Twist of Fate**

**……………………………………………**

**            Suspicious Mind**

"Fox?" Theresa asked again. "Are you going to tell me who she is?"

"Let's just head on home first and I'll tell you once we get there." Fox said.

"You better," She said, getting into the car.

**_We'll_****_ just see…_**

(Back at their luxurious apartment)

            "What are the possibilities that Ethan and Gwen wound up being in the same restaurant as us??" Theresa asked as Fox unlocked the front door.

          "Aw Theresa, please don't begin with that whole Fate stuff. At least lay off the subject on Ethan. I've had enough of him tonight," Fox groaned.

          "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll just save all this up for Whitney later," Theresa gently patting his back.

            "Whitney??" Fox said in alarmed as he noticed her sitting on the couch.

            "I thought you were at the studio Whit," Theresa said.

            "You were right Fox. I should've just came with you tonight," Whitney said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

            "You could've called me. I told you, you could." Fox said.

            "Come with us?" Theresa asked herself. **_That doesn't make any sense…, Theresa thought. Fox was suppose to bring his mystery woman so I could meet her tonight…he didn't say anything about bringing Whitney…_**

            'What's wrong?" Fox asked, concerned for his dear love. He inadvertently ignored Theresa's question.

            "It's nothing really. I'm just overreacting."

            "NO honey, what's the matter? You seem a bit down," Theresa said, gently putting her hand on her shoulder.

            "Vivian, Chad's boss, made him stay for a couple more hours so I figured I should just go home. I realize there was no point of me hanging around at the studio." Whitney said.

            "Why didn't you call me?" Fox asked, now rubbing her back. **_I'm_****_ here for you Whitney. _Theresa watched his gesture with a suspicious mind. **

****"I didn't want to interrupt your dinner."

            "Oh someone did that for us, Whit," Theresa said.

          "I wouldn't have mind coming over to the studio. I told you I'd be more than happy," Fox reminded her.

          "I know."

          "So what do you mean, Theresa?" Whitney asked.

          "Guess who we bumped into at the restaurant…" Theresa told her they bumped into Gwen and Ethan.

          "Fate's working her charm again." Theresa said.

          **_ There goes the crazy one, ready to babble inconsistently about Ethan and Fate…I don't want to hear this. _**

          "Before you go any further Theresa, I'm going to leave." Fox interrupted.

          "Fine fine," Theresa waited for him to leave to resume. After he left, Theresa explained the whole scene at the restaurant to Whitney. 

          "I'm just glad they didn't get into a fight," Whitney said

          "Verbally they did. But Whitney, can't you see? Fate has done it again. She has brought me and Ethan together…I mean what could explain that fact that we ended up in the same restaurant?? It's not just coincidence." Theresa said happily.

          "Theresa…you've got to let go."

          "Whitney how can I when every time I try, Fate works her magic…"

          "No Theresa.  Sweetie, I don't want you to raise your hopes up. You've just got to deal with the fact that Ethan and Gwen are going to be together for a very long time." Whitney told her. 

          "Whitney, you are wrong. I believe Ethan still loves me and one day we will be together." Theresa said confidently.

          "Theresa, you are my best friend and I hate seeing you always getting hurt. Let him go. To be completely truthful and I'm saying this because I care about you, you deserve someone who will love you as much as you love Ethan right now. A man who's willing to give you his heart."

          Theresa smiled and embraced Whitney in a friendly hug.

          "That meant a lot coming from you, Whit. But I can't give up now. I just can't. But for your benefit, I'll try. No more  me getting worked up over Ethan." Theresa said.

          "Thank you." Whitney smiled. **_Hopefully she keeps her promise_**, she thought.  **_Theresa deserves a much better man.  I mean every time she sees Ethan, she gets overjoyed and starts back to where she was. Constantly thinking she will be with Ethan but the problem is, Ethan and Gwen are together now and it looks as if they're staying together for a while._**

**"Fox invited you to dinner?" Theresa asked, after a few moments.**

          "Hmm?" Whitney asked, not hearing her.

          "Tonight, Fox wanted you to come to dinner with us?" Theresa repeated.

          "Yeah…But I told him I'd stay at the studio until Chad finishes up."

          "I guess he wanted you to meet the mystery woman too," Theresa said.

          "Mystery woman? She was at dinner?"  

          "Well that was the original plan but Fox said that something came up and she couldn't make it." Theresa explained.

          "Oh. Yeah I've been wanting to meet her."

          "Fox didn't mention you were coming along," Theresa said. **_He specifically said, it was just going to be him, his mystery woman, and me. _       **

          "Well maybe it's because he found out I wasn't coming and it never came up." Whitney said. 

          "Maybe…" **_That still doesn't justify why Fox never told me about Whitney joining us…but why am I thinking too much about this? It's not like it's a possibility that maybe…but Fox denied that…_**

**"I don't know why Fox is keeping her from us. I mean all we want to know is her name." Whitney said, breaking Theresa's chain of thoughts. **

          "Yeah…I'm not sure either. You know what, Whit, I'm feeling a little tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep too," Theresa said. **_I'm_****_ going to go talk to that sly man. He promised a little something tonight and he better not break that. _**

          "Yeah but I'll probably end up waiting for Chad. Good night Theresa," Whitney said as she walked off to her room. Theresa on the other hand, headed down to Fox's room.

**…………………………………**

**review  ideas**** for upcoming chapters. **


	15. Confrontation

Disclaimer: *ahem* These characters are no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER (along with the other writers).

**            Twist of Fate**

**……………………………………………**

**            Confrontation**

            Fox?" Theresa knocked on his door. 

            "Theresa?" He asked, opening it. 

            "Hey. Got time for a night cap?" She asked, settling on the edge of his bed.

            "Yeah, I always have time for our bonding moments," He smirked.

            "I just finished talking to Whitney."

            "How is she?" He asked, concerned.

            "I'm not sure what's going on between her and Chad. I don't think she seemed like she wanted to talk about it," She told him. 

            **_Maybe it's sooner than I think when I can whisk Whitney away from him. _**

            "I wonder what's going on," Fox said. 

            "I don't know. Tomorrow, I'll talk to her." Theresa said.

            "If Chad did something…" Fox started. **_I'm_****_ going to make sure he stays as far away from Whitney as possible. _**

**_            "_**Chad's not that type of man. You've seen the way he treats her." Theresa said.

            "But appearance can be deceiving," Fox stated.

            "Why are you questioning Chad?" Theresa asked. "He'd never hurt Whitney."

            "I'm just saying that maybe we don't know Chad as well as we think we do."

            "Fox, how can you say such a thing??" Theresa asked, eyes wide.

            "I'm not accusing the guy of anything. I just care about Whitney. I mean we all do."

            "Yeah…" **_Maybe you care for her much more than you say you do…__Theresa thought to herself._**** The two looked at each other intently. **

            "So your mystery woman…" Theresa started after a while. 

            "I wished you hadn't remember," Fox sighed.

            "I'm not a forgetful woman."

            "I can tell."

            "Her name…all I want is her name…" Theresa begged. "You just give me that small information of her."

            "I can't." Fox said.  **_I'm_****_ not so certain now about telling you, __Fox thought._**

****"Why not, Fox?" She asked.

            "Right now's just not the perfect time but I assure you that it's going to be real soon until you get to meet her."

            "WE're all dying to see her. What's got you having to hide her from us?" She asked.

            "What makes you think there's a reason?" 

            "Because you've avoided telling me or Whitney who she is."

            "I can describe her to you," Fox offered.

            "Go for it, Fox."

            "She's absolutely wonderful. She's beautiful, more gorgeous than anything I've ever seen. Her personality is amazing. She cares deeply about the ones she loves. She's perfect," Fox said, with this dreamy look in his eyes.

            However, it didn't seem like Theresa was listening. She was somewhat deep in thought. Suddenly her head snapped up and she looked at Fox.

            "Oh my god…" She whispered. 

            "What?" Fox asked, confused at Theresa's expression.

            "I just figured something out…" She whispered.

            "Theresa, your reaction to whatever you just realized, it's scaring me…" Fox said.

            "I just figured it all out," Theresa gasped. 

            "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, confused once more.

            "So all this time, were you just trying to get to her, through me??" Theresa asked, sadness yet anger evident in her tone.

            "Theresa…" Fox said slowly. **_Does she know? How well does that woman know me??_**

**_            "You and your so-called mystery woman!"_** She yelled.

            "What about us?" Fox asked. **_She knows…this is not pleasant. _**

**_            "_**It's Whitney Russell…" She said, more softly this time. "All this time, I didn't see it."

            "Whitney??" Fox said, acting dumbstruck. **__**

****"Yes!" Theresa cried.

            "I've already told you it's not her, Theresa."

            "You're lying. I know you are. I can see it in your eyes. It _is Whitney!"_

            "What makes you think it is her??" Fox questioned.

            "You invited her to dinner tonight…but you never told me anything about her coming along. All you said was that it was only going to be me, you, and your mystery woman."

            "I couldn't invite Whitney??" 

            **_"_The point is, you lied! When I asked you if you were in love with Whitney, you denied it!" She raised her voice. **

            "Theresa, I am not in love with Whitney!" Fox said sternly. 

            "I know you far too well, Fox."

            "Well you've mistaken because I am not in love with Whitney Russell…"

            "Will you just stop it?! Stop lying to me, and stop lying to yourself. I know the truth. Quit trying to deny it!" Theresa demanded of him. Fox stared at her with this unexplainable expression. Her big brown eyes looking up at his brown ones.  **_Theresa's right…damn_****_ that devious woman. I can't keep things from her. I don't know why I ever got involved in a friendship with someone who could see right through me…__but the voice inside his head said,**  you know Theresa and you are very similar deep down inside…there's a connection you can't ignore between the two of you, something that can be accounted for in the near future…**_**

            Fox sighed. "What did you want me to say Theresa?? '_Oh by the way, I've fallen inlove with your best friend'. That sounded reasonable."_

            "You could've told me the truth. All this time, I've been encouraging you to get her, and I was oblivious to the fact that you were trying to steal Whitney away from Chad!!"

            "But you believe in Fate, Theresa."

            "How long? How long have you been lying to me?" Theresa demanded.

            "Theresa you're being out of proportional." Fox said.

            "I can't believe you. I thought you were different from the others."

            "It's wrong for me to believe that I'll end up with Whitney when you're constantly telling everyone else that you will end up with Ethan??" Fox asked. 

            "But Whitney and Chad belong together!" Theresa yelled.

            "Speak for yourself Theresa." Fox scoffed.

            "And Chad completely thinks you're his loyal friend when all you're trying to do is steal his girlfriend!"

            "I'm not letting anything get in the way from me having her." Fox said.

            "You're not going to break them apart. Their love is much stronger than your determination." Theresa said.

            "You said I shouldn't give up so easily. So I'm not. I'm going to do _everything _to get Whitney, Theresa. You can't prevent me from doing that."

            "You're unbelievable. I should've known. You can't change a person. NO. You, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, you're a nothing but a deceiving, inexplicable man," Theresa spat out.

            "Thank you for your compliment, Theresa," He said.

            "So our friendship was just an act??" Theresa demanded.

            "No, it wasn't. Theresa, I care about you." Fox said.

            "If you care about me, you wouldn't try to break a relationship up!"

            "I'm fully motivated and determined to have Whitney, as much as you're trying to have Ethan. What's the problem with that??" Fox asked.

            "There's a difference! I know in my heart, Ethan and I will be together again. I'm not going around trying to break them apart. I'm patiently waiting for him. However you…you're trying to destroy Chad and Whitney's relationship in order for you to be able to have her."

            "What a Crane wants, a Crane gets…" Fox said. Theresa glared at him with utter disbelieve. She quickly got up and left his room.


	16. Twists and Turns

**Disclaimer: *ahem* These characters are no way associated with my being. They strictly belong to the property of NBC and JER (along with the other writers).**

**~*~NOTE~*~ I really hope you like this chapter…I had a sorta hard time writing it…**

**            Twist of Fate**

**………………………………………………**

**            Twists and Turns**

(In Theresa's room)

            "I will not let Fox get in the way of Chad and Whitney. They've gone through so many things and when they're finally able to get some relaxation time with one another, another man is trying to sabotage their relationship. It doesn't matter if Fox is a Crane, he's not going to get what he wants this time!" Theresa said angrily. 

            "Why did I think he had changed?? It's nearly impossible for a Crane to automatically convert personalities…Fox is…he's…argh, I'm so distraught, I can't even think straight at the moment. I need to get out. I need something to forget all of this…" **_I wonder if Dylan will still take me up on his offer. I hope it's not too late…_**

(back in Fox's room)

            "How can Theresa react the way she did?!? Obviously, she's been acting the very same way. What gives her the right to think that Ethan and her are going to be together, yet I can't be with Whitney, considering she's the one I love?? Sometimes that woman just bewilders me." **_You're_****_ wrong Theresa. I will have Whitney, even if that means getting in your way. Whatever you're going to do to prevent me from having her, it's going to fail. Like you said…I'm a Crane and I have the power…_**

(In Whitney and Chad's room)

            "Where is Chad? It's getting pretty late and he's still not home…I don't trust this Syd woman at all. I have my every faith in Chad but her…there's something about her that puts me off base." Whitney thought out loud.  "But I shouldn't think like this…Chad respects me and our relationship far too much to jeopardize it. I should stop worrying about Syd. I trust Chad not to do anything. Yes I do."

(At the Studio)

            "Chad…wow the time seemed to pass by so quickly," Syd purred.

            "Yeah. Well I guess that's a wrap. We'll work on some more parts tomorrow morning," Chad said.

            "But I'm not tired yet. I want to work on some more material from you," Syd said, literally begging him with her soft child-like voice.

            "I'd love to do that Syd, but I'm kinda beat." Chad confessed.

            "Aww…" Syd walked closer to Chad. "I think you're just a little tense…" Then she started massaging his shoulders.

            "Syd." Chad stopped her. "Our working relationship is strictly professional."

            "I know…but can't we have a little fun now and then?" She asked, rubbing her hands on his shoulders.

            "No we can't. You know I have a fiancé and I am in love with her." Chad told her.

            **_We'll_****_ see about that once I'm finished with you, Chad honey. –Syd thought. _**

****"You need to relax Chad. That's what you need. I don't want a producer who's so uptight." Syd said with this evil smirk on her expression.

            "I am relaxed but how can I be when you're coming on to me?" Chad asked.

            "I find you incredibly attractive…" Syd said.

            "Well thank you but I don't see you in that way." Chad broke it to her.

            "We'll see about that, babe. You and I are working 24 hours, seven days a week.  We'll see if you're attracted to me or not by the time we're finished with the recording," Syd told him.

(A local club)

            "I couldn't believe myself when I opened the hotel door and found you standing there." Dylan said.

            "Sorry I came so late…" Theresa apologized.

            "NO it's ok. I'm down with it. So what made come?" Dylan asked anxiously.

            "I just…wanted to get out…" Theresa plainly said.

            "How on earth did you manage to find where I was staying??" Dylan asked.

            "I found a note pad with your address written on it," Theresa smiled.

            "Oh. I thought you and Fox were suppose to spend the night together," Dylan said.

            "What?!" Theresa asked, surprised. **_Spend the night together?!_**

****"I meant, wasn't he suppose to take you out to dinner tonight?" 

            "Technically yes…but things didn't turn out well."

            "What happened?"

            "We ran into Ethan and Gwen and an argument arose between Fox and him…"

            "Oooo. I love family fights," Dylan smirked.

            "Fox left and we went back to the apartment."

            "Then why aren't you there with him??" Dylan raised his eyebrow.

            "We kind of got into a…dispute…" Theresa said.

            "You and Fox?? But I had always thought you two had gotten along quite well."

            "Well not tonight we didn't," Theresa sighed.

            "What went on?"

            "It had something to do with this 'mystery woman' of his."

            "Let me guess, you found out who she was…"

            "Yeah. Did Fox tell you?" 

            "About his infatuation with Whitney…yes."

            "I'm just angry at him for wanting to break her relationship with Chad just so he can have her!" Theresa exclaimed.

            "That's Fox for ya. He gets whatever he wants. He lets nothing get in his way." 

            "But for a while I thought he had changed for the better."

            "You can't change Fox, Theresa."

            "I realized that now…"

            "How about we forget about this whole Fox/Whitney ordeal and have fun right now. I'll even help you forget the problem," Dylan offered. **_Time to get you drunk and wild…_**__****

            "I'd like that." Theresa smiled weakly. "Thanks for just sitting there and listening to me."

            "No problem. Anything for a gorgeous lady," Dylan smiled. **_To prove Fox wrong, that I can have Theresa. _**

(3 hours later…in the wee morning hours…)

            Theresa softly giggled and stumbled as she made her way to her room…followed by a drunk Dylan. 

            "Ow!" She exclaimed as she walked into a desk.

            "You okay?" Dylan asked.

            "I think my toe hurts…" Theresa giggled.

            "Want me to kiss it for you?" Dylan asked, bending down to kiss it.

            "Sssh! We don't want to wake the others up," Theresa whispered.

            "Mmm…" Dylan mumbled as he got up. 

            Theresa stumbled over to her desk and turn on the stereo. Dylan walked over to her. He looked into Theresa's eyes, catching her attention for a brief moment. He was about to lean down to kiss her when she swayed onto the bed.

            "whoops!" She giggled. Dylan slowly climbed on top of her. Suddenly, catching Theresa off guard, he kissed her. Unknowingly, Theresa kissed back…one thing led to another and soon garments of clothing were flying around the room.

(in Fox's room)

            Fox was tossing and turning, trying his hardest to just get a minute or two of sleep but his mind was filled…with thoughts of Theresa and Whitney. His humble self regretted being hostile to Theresa earlier but his good-natured self wanted Whitney, not matter what. However, somewhere in that handsome head of his, a voice whispered that tearing apart a couple who were so deeply inlove with one another was a blasphemous act. 

            "Do I really want to endanger my friendship with Theresa over wanting to have Whitney??" Fox asked himself. "But I know I'm the one for her. She's far more better off being with me than Chad. Chad hardly spends anytime with her, especially since now he's working with Syd. Whitney deserves a man who's constantly there for her when she needs him. And I can be that person…"

            After much speculating, Fox decided he should apologize to Theresa and work things out with her. She was his first real friend when he came back to Harmony. Not recognizing her plan to have Ethan with her forever, she deserved respect for her opinions. Considering Whitney was her best friend and Fox knew how she must have felt about him wanting to break a relationship that was supposedly meant to work out, according to Theresa. He didn't want to lose Theresa. In an unexplainable way, she captured his heart. However, Fox was oblivious to that. 

            "I'm reconciling with Theresa, but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop on trying to get Whitney. NO, you can't stop Fox Crane from doing whatever he wants…unless you're also a Crane, but what are the possibilities?" Fox shrugged as he got up from bed and made his way to Theresa's room.

(Meanwhile, in Theresa's bedroom…)

            Let's just say things between Dylan and Theresa were steaming up…Theresa being completely drunk off her cute little tush, wasn't thinking along the lines. Actually, she was just whoooooo…and Dylan, who was also drunk off his butt, was just acting on his instincts. 

            "Theresa?" Fox knocked gently on her door. No response.  **_Is she sleeping?? But I hear soft music coming from her room…_**

****"Theresa, if you're in there and awake, please open the door…" Fox said. Still no response.

            "I know you're not asleep because I hear music…" Still no response. Fox decided to try for the doorknob, and surprisingly it wasn't lock. 

            "Theresa, look I'm so—" Fox stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes focused on the two figures on the bed. "Dylan!!" Fox exclaimed as he rushed to the bed and pulled him off off Theresa.

            "What the hell!?" Dylan said in complete shock.  Fox grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against a wall.

            "What the hell did I say about you leaving Theresa alone?!" Fox demanded, steam literally forming out of his head. 

            "Fox, what are you doing!?" Theresa abruptly got up, wrapping herself in a blanket. 

            "Fox…what a pleasant surprise," Dylan slurred.

            "What the hell were you doing!?" Fox asked, shoving his shoulders more.

            "What did it look like?" Dylan smirked. Fox was just about ready to jab his fist into Dylan's face but Theresa grabbed his arm.

            "What's going on in here!?" Chad asked, rushing into the room. 

            "Oh my god!" Whitney gasped, covering her mouth as she saw a naked Dylan against the wall and Theresa, trying to calm down Fox, in blanket. 

            "What's all the racket!?" Ethan asked, suddenly showing up alongside Chad and Whitney. Gwen showed up short after.

            "Oh my!" Gwen gasped in surprise. 

            "Theresa?" Whitney asked softly. 

            "I think you should leave, Dylan," Chad said, figuring out what was going on. 

            "Fine with me." He said, putting on his clothes. "A man's got his needs you know? Couldn't two people make _love without having to be disturbed??" Fox was again ready to violently attack Dylan but Chad held him back._

            "I guess that's my cue to leave. Goodnight Theresa," He winked and left the room.  Theresa slouched down on the edge of her bed and sighed.

            "I don't know what to say to you Theresa, except for the fact that I'm disappointed and amazingly hurt. I thought we had a deal, you wouldn't try anything with Dylan…and I thought you were much more intelligent than to ever get involved with a scheming man like him…but I guess I've been proved wrong, considering I'm exactly like him. Always forming a plan in my mind… and to think I was coming over here to apologize for earlier…but maybe this is your way of getting revenge right? Since you were angry with me, you'd though you would just get yourself knocked up by my best friend…former best friend but what the hell…well goodnight, hope you sleep tight," Fox said rather bitterly but a hint of pain in his tone. He immediately left everyone else in the room with a teary-eyed Theresa. 

            Whitney told Ethan and Gwen that they should get back to their room. She informed Chad she would be here with Theresa for quite a while. She suggested he should go over and talk to Fox, if he's willing too. 

            "Theresa, honey, you alright?" Whitney asked, gently rubbing her best friend's back.       

            "I don't know what just happened," Theresa sobbed. "This brings back memories of what happened that night in Bermuda…"

            "Theresa…he didn't take advantage of you, did he?" Whitney asked.

            "No…I don't think so. Whit, I was intoxicated…completely drunk. I don't even remember of how we ended up here…together. I remember Fox barging into the room and prying Dylan off off me…"

            "You should get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning, alright? Are you sure you're ok?" Whitney checked.

            "Yes, I am." Theresa sniffled. "Now Fox is angry with me…I've just made things more difficult then they already were…For all I know, I probably ruined Fox's friendship with Dylan, along with mine…" Whitney sat quietly beside her, just listening to her. 

            "I'm just slowly losing everyone, aren't I?" Theresa asked. "First Ethan, then you to Chad… now Fox…"

**…………………………………………**

**so…****what did you think? Well tell me now, I know you want too ^-^**


End file.
